Fragment
by sehooney
Summary: [FRAGMEN EMPAT&BONUS SCENE!] [COMPLETE!] Karena Luhan bukan perempuan yang peka dan ia sangat keras kepala, Sehun terpaksa menunggu dan menunggu. Ia hanya bisa melihat perempuan itu dari kejauhan. "Sama seperti merah muda. Kau ceria dan menyenangkan. Tapi kau juga harus kulindungi karena bagiku kau lemah." -Sehun- SPECIAL FOR COLOR PHILOSOPHY HUNHAN PROJECT. CODE: PINK. GS! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Fragment**

 **(n) bagian atau pecahan sesuatu**

 **by sehooney with HunHan GS**

 **Threeshoots (maybe)**

 **Code : Happy‚ sweet‚ playful‚ and weak**

 **FOR COLOR PHILOSOPHY HUNHAN PROJECT**

* * *

 **…**

"Bagaimana kalau fragmen yang kau cari selama ini ada pada Sehun?"

Dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan itu maksudnya?

"Oh‚ ya ampun. Mana bisa aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Lucu sekali.

 **…**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Cantik‚" gumam Sehun.

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun setelah ia mendengar gumaman lelaki itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum karena ia sependapat dengan Sehun. _Dress_ di depannya memang cantik.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai gaun itu." sambung Sehun. Membuat Luhan merona dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Mau kubelikan?"

"Eh‚ tidak perlu." serentak Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku bisa beli sendiri‚ tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang‚ begitu?"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia tak menanggapi Luhan namun ia berkata lain. "Kalau kau sudah putus dari Yifan‚ kau bisa memakainya saat jalan-jalan denganku."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa harus setelah aku putus dari Yifan? 'Kan yang memakainya aku‚ jadi aku bebas memakai gaun itu kapan saja."

Sehun tersenyum. Lelaki itu menghadap Luhan‚ mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Luhan. Praktis Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya untuk tetap memberi jarak diantara mereka. Mata Luhan membulat samar‚ jantungnya berdegub tak menentu‚ dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Rasanya Luhan ingin mengubur diri karena tingkah Sehun padanya malam ini.

"Kupikir setelah kau putus dari Yifan‚ kita bisa berkencan." jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap. Wajahnya makin memanas karena ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di mata Sehun‚ juga karena ia melihat senyum Sehun yang entah mengapa membuat kakinya lemas seketika.

"Ayo kita berkencan setelah kau putus dari Yifan."

Mendadak Luhan membeku. _Oh‚ astaga…_

* * *

 **…**

 **Next Chapter :**

 **1\. Kau Anggap Aku Siapa?**

 **…**

* * *

Hai! Aku dan author lain― **Apriltaste‚ dearlu09‚ lolipopsehun‚ Arthur Kim‚ dan ramyoon** ― ada project baru. Judul projectnya adalah **COLOR PHILOSOPHY** yang dibuka setelah aku dan kak **Apriltaste** update hari ini.

Oh‚ mungkin beberapa author yang kusebut diatas tidak bisa ikut project ini karena mereka sibuk. Tapi nama mereka sudah tercantum dalam list author yang ikutan project ini. Jadi kalo nunggu‚ jangan bilang mereka PHP ya. Mereka juga sibuk tau :(

Jangan tagih aku Howler nya dulu ya‚ hehe.

Yasudah. Aku ngga banyak omong kok. Silahkan review dan terima kasih sudah membaca prolognya! Nantikan chapter satunya yhaaa! ((:

 _See you_ (:


	2. Fragmen Satu: Kau Anggap Aku Siapa?

Baru pukul dua belas malam‚ dan baru pula Sehun memejamkan mata selepas menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Lelaki itu mendengar seseorang menekan-nekan tombol _password_ apartemennya‚ lalu membuka pintu begitu saja. Sehun mengernyitkan kening‚ dengan malas duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke apartemennya semalam ini. Tidak ada yang tahu _password_ apartemennya kecuali dirinya sendiri‚ juga perempuan itu.

Sehun baru memakai sandal apartemen namun pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Sehun membuka sebelah matanya‚ mengintip dengan mengantuk. Dapat ia lihat perempuan itu datang kepadanya dengan bayangan yang buram.

Ah‚ ya Tuhan… Sehun terlalu mengantuk untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Sehun‚" suara perempuan itu terdengar parau. Lantas si pemilik nama mengerjap pelan‚ bebarengan dengan menyalanya lampu. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari keadaan perempuan di depannya sekarang.

Matanya merah berair‚ dengan _eyeliner_ yang luntur mengotori sekitar kelopak dan kantung matanya. Sementara riasan wajahnya berantakan karena air mata membasahi wajahnya. Rambutnya sedikit kusut‚ basah‚ dan berantakan. Sehun mengernyit kebingungan melihat betapa kacaunya perempuan ini. Apakah diluar sana sedang hujan sampai-sampai wajah cantiknya bisa terlihat mengerikan seperti ini?

"Kau dari mana‚ eh?" tanya Sehun serak. Ia menguap sekali‚ hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Supaya Sehun bisa sadar sepenuhnya‚ dan bisa mengerti situasi sekarang ini.

Tapi kemudian tubuhnya terdorong hingga jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. Perempuan ini tiba-tiba memeluknya‚ sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Mata Sehun sudah sepenuhnya terbuka‚ terkejut lebih tepatnya. Oh‚ astaga. Haruskah ia melompat dari balkon apartemennya setelah ini? Ia rasa semakin ke sini perempuan yang berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang semakin membuatnya sinting.

"Sehun…" si perempuan kembali menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan parau. Sedetik setelah itu‚ Sehun bisa mendengar suara isak halus si perempuan yang memeluknya.

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Bukan karena kesal karena tiba-tiba perempuan ini mengganggu acara tidurnya. Melainkan marah karena ia sadar‚ seseorang sudah menyakiti perempuan _nya_.

Hah‚ perempuannya.

* * *

 **…**

 **Fragment**

 **1\. Kau Anggap Aku Siapa?**

 **WARNING!**

Bagi yang tidak suka Yifan-Luhan‚ mending langsung lompati aja chapter ini. Terserah kalian juga sih mau tetep baca atau ngga. Tapi yang pasti‚ jangan kesel sama Yifan yang _sedikit_ bangsat ke Luhan setelah ini. Emang karakternya gitu. Makasih buat yang udah ngerti. :')

 **…**

* * *

Perempuan yang kini duduk di kursi komputer Sehun sembari membersihkan _make up_ nya yang berantakan itu bernama Luhan. Statusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi teknik kimia semester akhir. Umurnya sama seperti Sehun‚ hanya berbeda delapan hari lebih muda dari Sehun. Tingginya kurang lebih seratus enam puluh satu koma sekian sentimeter. Dia bahkan protes karena tingginya tidak bisa mencapai seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter karena masa pertumbuhannya sudah berhenti. Sehun selalu menggosok puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas untuk menggodanya‚ atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan‚ "Pendek." sehingga Luhan akan kesal padanya. Selain itu Luhan suka es krim rasa _strawberry_ ‚ tidak terlalu suka menggunakan rok mini tapi ia akan memakainya untuk memikat kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan juga tidak suka memakai _make up_. Wajahnya sudah cantik tanpa riasan. Tapi Luhan juga akan menggunakannya saat ia berkencan dengan seseorang.

Oh‚ dan lihatlah Luhan yang sekarang ini. Sepatu ber-hak sepuluh sentimeter itu berada di sebelah kaki Luhan yang polos tanpa alas. Selain itu Luhan sekarang mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang berbahan tebal‚ juga rok mini berwarna merah muda. Kini perempuan itu sedang sibuk menghapus _eyeliner_ yang sisanya masuk ke bagian dalam matanya. Bibirnya menggumam-gumam tak jelas setelah ia berhenti menangis tanpa sebab.

Eh‚ tidak juga. Karena sebentar lagi Sehun akan tahu penyebabnya.

"Biarkan dulu dan cerita kau ini kenapa." celetuk Sehun. Ia meletakkan semangkuk es krim _strawberry_ di meja komputernya kemudian. Untuk membujuk Luhan bercerita lebih tepatnya.

Mata Luhan beralih dari kaca kecil yang ia bawa‚ menuju mangkuk es krim‚ lalu mendongak menatap Sehun. Luhan merengut. "Aku harus membersihkannya kalau tidak ingin mataku sakit." katanya serak.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur‚ menarik kursi yang lain dan duduk tepat di depan Luhan. Sehun mengambil alih _cutton bud_ yang Luhan pegang‚ lalu berkata‚ "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Tugasmu sekarang hanya makan es krim itu dan cerita padaku."

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Ia membiarkan Sehun menarik kantung matanya ke bawah‚ lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa _eyeliner_ yang masuk ke dalam sana selagi ia mengulum es krim yang terasa dingin membekukan lidah. Mata Luhan melirik ke arah lain. Ia tidak akan membuat Sehun terganggu.

"Tadi malam aku berkencan dengan Yifan."

"Lantas?"

"Dia bilang dia akan datang tepat pukul delapan malam. Aku sengaja datang lebih dari lima belas menit‚ berharap apakah dia menungguku atau tidak. Tapi setelah aku berada di sana‚ aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Jadi aku menunggu." cerita Luhan. Ia kembali memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

"Kau menunggunya?"

" _Hu'um_." Luhan mengangguk saat Sehun mengganti _cutton bud_ yang baru. "Karena dia bilang sebelumnya kalau dia harus berkencan denganku hari ini. Jadi‚ ya… Aku menunggunya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kau menunggunya hanya karena itu?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dengan mulut sibuk mengulum es krimnya. "Kau bodoh atau apa?"

Luhan merengut. Ia tidak akan menanggapi Sehun tapi ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menunggunya sampai dua jam."

Sehun yang hendak membersihkan mata Luhan lagi jadi terurung karena mendengarnya. Ia menatap Luhan kesal namun Luhan masih saja tidak peduli.

"Karena lelah menunggu‚ akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi saat di jalan pulang‚ aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain. Dan parahnya lagi‚ itu adik tingkat kita! Aduh‚ siapa ya namanya‚ aku lupa." Luhan terlihat mengingat-ingat. Lucunya‚ sama sekali tidak ada wajah marah atau sedih karena mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

Bukankah seharusnya Luhan menangis lagi? Sehun jadi ikut berpikir karena hal ini.

"Lupakan namanya siapa." Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kesal. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lagi‚ berekspresi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Justru ia sibuk mengulum es krim _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

Sehun sebenarnya heran. Tapi ia tidak akan meminta Luhan untuk menangis lagi karena itu tindakan yang bodoh. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis hanya karena masalah kecil. Melihat Luhan tersenyum saja sudah cukup bagi Sehun.

"Kau pulang jam sepuluh‚ lalu kenapa ke apartemenku jam dua belas?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Luhan diam sejenak.

"Aku menangis dulu di bangku taman." jawab Luhan lugu.

Oh‚ astaga… Kenapa perempuan ini mampu membuatnya kesal dan gemas secara bersamaan?

Sehun menepuk kening seketika. "Bodoh." kesal Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi karena memang Sehun selalu menyebutnya seperti itu‚ dan pada kenyataannya ia memang bodoh.

"Setelah puas menangis aku baru ke apartemenmu. Aku tidak ingin diejek Ziyu karena aku menangis sehabis kencan. Jadi aku kemari." lanjut Luhan. Ia menghela napas pelan‚ kembali membiarkan Sehun membersihkan sisa _eyeliner_ di mata kirinya.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu kalau Yifan bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu." kata Sehun masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. "Tapi kau keras kepala‚ ya sudah. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kuserahkan pada Yifan."

Secara refleks Luhan berkedip dengan bola mata yang bergerak menatap Sehun. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersuara tapi tiba-tiba semua yang akan ia katakan berhenti di ujung lidah. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya saat lelaki itu sibuk membersihkan matanya. Tujuh senti? Sepertinya segitu. Sedetik kemudian Luhan melihat kerutan samar di antara kedua alis Sehun sebelum Sehun balas menatapnya dengan kesal. Tatapan mata mereka beradu. Lalu Luhan merasa jantungnya meledak dan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Apalagi ketika Sehun mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan lembut. Luhan pikir Tuhan sedang memberinya cobaan berat karena sebelumnya Luhan jarang pergi ke Gereja untuk berdoa.

"Besok-besok‚ kalau ada lelaki yang mengajakmu berkencan‚ bilang padaku dulu. Biar aku memeriksanya dulu sebelum mengijinkanmu untuk berkencan dengannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi hanya karena masalah kencan. Kau bodoh dalam hal-hal seperti ini."

Luhan berkedip tiga kali. Merasa Sehun yang ia lihat sekarang justru membuatnya aneh sendiri. Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangan tapi ia tidak bisa entah karena alasan apa. Namun begitu Sehun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya‚ seluruh kesadaran Luhan mulai berkumpul dan membuat perempuan itu tersentak kecil. Luhan menampik pelan tangan Sehun di kepalanya‚ lalu merengut.

"Memangnya kau Ayahku?" cibir Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Habiskan es krim mu‚ lalu pergilah tidur. Aku akan tidur di luar." kata Sehun. Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduk lalu pergi berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Luhan memandangi Sehun sampai ia menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Kemudian Luhan melirik jam dinding kamar Sehun. Pukul satu lebih sekian menit. Mata Luhan membulat samar setelah sadar akan sesuatu.

Oh‚ apakah ia mengganggu tidurnya Sehun?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Oh Sehun adalah seorang lelaki yang hampir irit bicara. Seorang mahasiswa teknik kimia semester akhir kesayangan dosennya. Oh‚ dia juga pernah menjadi pemilik jabatan tertinggi di beberapa organisasi yang ia ikuti. Singkatnya‚ Sehun orang yang sibuk. Atau hanya sok sibuk? Nyatanya‚ lelaki itu punya banyak waktu luang untuk menggoda Luhan. Sekali mereka bertemu‚ bukan sapaan dan candaan menyenangkan yang terdengar. Tapi pekikan kesal dari Luhan dan tawa puas dari Sehun. Selain itu‚ karena Sehun orang yang sibuk‚ sehari ia hanya bisa tidur selama empat jam atau kurang dari itu. Jadi Luhan tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya lelaki itu meski sebenarnya ia ingin. Melihat Sehun begitu kelelahan membuatnya merasa kasihan.

Tapi kalau ia sudah menjadi korban leluconnya Sehun‚ Luhan justru merasa kesal.

Seperti sekarang‚ misalnya.

Sedari tadi Luhan hanya duduk dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk sementara Sehun yang menjadi pelaku atas tertekuknya wajah cantik itu tergelak bersama temannya. Ah‚ rasanya Luhan ingin mengunyah Sehun bersama daging yang baru saja diambilnya dari panggangan.

"Hei‚ hei‚ itu belum matang!" seru Kyungsoo‚ satu-satunya teman Luhan yang tidak tertawa. Perempuan bermata bulat itu hanya sibuk memperhatikan makanan dan membolak-baliknya di panggangan. Sepertinya perempuan itu kelaparan.

Luhan berhenti mengunyah‚ lalu memuntahkan daging yang memang belum matang itu. Wajahnya tertekuk lagi‚ tidak mengatakan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun yang mulai berhenti tergelak‚ akhirnya kembali duduk di sebelah Luhan. Lelaki itu menyendok _bokkeumbab_ (nasi goreng) lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Luhan yang mencebik-cebik lucu.

Luhan melirik nasi goreng yang membuat perutnya semakin lapar itu‚ lalu melirik Sehun yang tersenyum padanya.

Ah‚ Luhan lupa kalau Sehun juga orang yang perhatian. Entah hanya padanya atau juga pada orang lain.

"Astaga‚ astaga. Oh Sehun… Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku?" goda lelaki berkulit eksotis di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa saat Sehun mencibir padanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Sudah tahu ada _bokkeumbab_ di sebelahmu tapi kenapa makan daging yang belum matang?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan‚ memilih untuk tidak menyahuti teman lelakinya. Luhan melirik Sehun sinis lagi. "Mau dimakan‚ tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan melirik sesuap nasi goreng yang sudah berada di depannya‚ berpikir sejenak‚ lalu melahapnya. Ia tidak peduli Sehun terkekeh karenanya tapi setelah itu Luhan menarik-narik lengan kemeja flanel yang Sehun kenakan. Sehun yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki _tan_ di sebelah Kyungsoo‚ Jongin namanya‚ jadi beralih lagi pada Luhan. Perempuan itu berkedip-kedip padanya dengan senyum sok manis yang membuat Sehun hampir terkena serangan jantung kalau tidak segera mengendalikan diri.

"Kau ini kenapa? _Sawan_?"

Luhan merengut. "Suapi aku lagi‚ ya…"

"Hah‚ kau benar-benar terkena epilepsi." sahut Sehun asal. Ia menarik lengannya lalu memegangi kepala Luhan. "Kalau kau ingin kusuapi‚ kau akan tetap pendek‚ tahu."

Luhan merengut lagi dan Sehun terkekeh setelah Luhan menepis tangannya dari kepala. Menyebalkan.

"Kau ini‚ ya. Tadi kesal sama Sehun‚ lalu tiba-tiba minta Sehun menyuapimu‚ dan sekarang kesal lagi sama Sehun." komentar Kyungsoo. Ia kembali membalik daging panggang yang hampir matang itu sebelum menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya. "Kurasa Luhan bukan sekedar terkena epilepsi‚ Sehun."

Lantas Sehun tertawa. Luhan makin menekuk wajah.

"Kau benar‚ kau benar." Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju disela-sela tawa. "Pulang nanti aku antar kau ke rumah sakit‚ ya?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan meniup poninya sebal‚ menatap Kyungsoo dongkol. "Kau pasti iri karena Jongin tidak ingin menyuapimu." balasnya. Kyungsoo berdecak kemudian.

"Akunya yang tidak ingin‚ bodoh!" sungut Kyungsoo. "Minta disuapi dan bermanja-manjaan dengan pacarmu sendiri itu menurutku menggelikkan. Aku tidak suka." tambah Kyungsoo santai. Ia tidak peduli pada Jongin yang mendumel sendiri di sebelahnya.

"Tapi Sehun hanya sahabatku." Luhan tak ingin mengalah.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau Sehun pacarmu?" ketus Kyungsoo ikutan kesal. Ia mencibir namun sepertinya Luhan tidak mempedulikannya. Luhan justru memeluk lengan Sehun sementara si pemilik lengan diam saja tidak ingin berkomentar apapun.

"Iya 'kan‚ Sehun?" tanya Luhan sok manis pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangkup wajah itu‚ menariknya‚ dan menciumnya kalau tidak ingat Luhan barusan mengakui hubungan diantara mereka berdua hanya sekedar sahabat.

"Memangnya aku temanmu?" balas Sehun cuek. Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk mengambil daging panggang yang baru saja matang itu dan melahapnya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening sembari mengendurkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun. "Ya‚ kau ini sahabatku. Lalu siapa lagi? Pacarku?" kata Luhan. Ia tertawa sementara Sehun meliriknya dan menghela napas pelan tanpa Luhan ketahui.

"Oh‚ ya ampun. Mana bisa aku berpacaran denganmu?" tanyanya lagi. Mengabaikan aksi saling lirik-melirik yang dilakukan oleh ketiga temannya itu sementara Luhan larut dalam tawa.

"Habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu kuantar kau pulang." kata Sehun datar.

Luhan berdecak. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Aku 'kan juga masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di apartemen sebelum kembali ke rumah Ibuku."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum kembali menghela napas. Perempuan itu mengambil sumpitnya lalu mulai makan daging panggang yang dimasak Kyungsoo malam itu dalam diam. Sehun memang selalu sok sibuk.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah kenyang dan merasa puas bertemu kembali dengan teman semasa SMA‚ akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di trotoar yang masih saja ramai. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Sedari tadi‚ keduanya hanya saling diam. Mungkin menikmati suasana kota di malam hari. Namun Luhan tidak bisa menikmati suasana malam itu. Ia hanya melirik Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya beberapa kali‚ lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Daritadi Sehun hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan. Seolah jalan yang mereka lewati hanya jalan lurus tanpa ada apa-apa di setiap sisinya.

Apa Sehun marah padanya?

Luhan mempercepat langkah‚ lalu menghadang Sehun di depan. Perempuan itu menatap Sehun serius namun lelaki yang ditatap justru menatap Luhan datar.

"Kau diam saja sedari tadi. Kau marah padaku?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Siapa juga yang marah padamu." jawab Sehun jutek.

"Kau diam saja soalnya." Luhan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa? Karena aku memintamu menyuapiku?"

Sehun tetap diam. Luhan mulai menyipitkan mata pada Sehun‚ memberi tatapan selidik pada lelaki itu.

"Oh‚ jadi tebakanku benar?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis pada Luhan. "Kau marah padaku karena aku bersikap manja padamu di depan teman-teman?"

Sehun masih betah diam. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan‚ melewati Luhan yang cemberut karena tak mendapat jawaban juga karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sehun. Oh‚ pasti lelaki itu benar-benar marah padanya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya‚ berbicara padanya pun sepertinya enggan.

Seperti inilah Sehun kalau sedang marah. Bagi Luhan cara Sehun marah sama seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang merengek. Menyebalkan.

Luhan menghentakkan kaki kesal sebelum menyusul Sehun. Ia berlari‚ lalu kembali berjalan beriringan di sebelah Sehun. Setelah itu‚ hening yang tersisa.

"Sehun‚" panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun tak menjawab‚ melainkan hanya menoleh padanya sebentar. Setelah itu Luhan berkata‚ "Kalau dipikir-pikir‚ aku selalu melihatmu bersama Chanyeol atau Jongin. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk dekat dengan seorang perempuan‚ begitu?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah‚ begitu pula dengan Luhan. Untuk sesaat Sehun diam. Lelaki itu baru membalas setelah ia menghadap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Soalnya aku curiga saja kalau orientasi seksualmu menyimpang. Kau tidak begitu 'kan?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Ia melirik Sehun yang menaikkan sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi padanya‚ sebelum menjelaskan. "Kau tidak menyukai Jongin atau Chanyeol 'kan?"

Lantas Sehun tergelak. "Itu lucu." sahut Sehun. Ia menghabiskan tawanya seraya berkata‚ "Aku normal. Kau bisa mengeceknya kalau aku mengajakmu ke klub setelah ini."

"Hah‚ sinting." Luhan mendengus. Dalam diam ia lega karena sahabatnya ini mengaku normal.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Membuat Luhan mendongak padanya‚ lalu menunduk lagi.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarmu menyebut nama seorang perempuan. Kau selalu bercerita padaku seolah kau memang ditakdirkan untuk melajang seumur hidup." jelas Luhan.

"Wah‚ kau kejam sekali mendoakan sahabatmu sendiri seperti itu." kata Sehun. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih santai. Dan itu membuat Luhan lega lagi karena sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai melupakan marahnya tadi.

Ah‚ Sehun memang mudah marah padanya. Tapi Sehun juga mudah memaafkannya. Lelaki ini memang lucu.

"Ish‚ aku 'kan juga ingin kau bercerita padaku soal perempuan yang kau sukai." kata Luhan setengah jengkel. Ia menatap Sehun kemudian. "Kau tak menyembunyikan pacarmu dariku 'kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu." _eh‚ kecuali perasaanku padamu_. "Dan aku tidak punya pacar." aku Sehun jujur.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya lagi. Namun Sehun tidak peduli tentang Luhan yang menatapnya selidik. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan‚ Luhan juga berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sehun jujur padanya‚ Luhan menghembuskan napas lelah. Perempuan itu kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarmu bercerita soal perempuan yang kau cintai padaku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena aku selalu bercerita padamu soal orang yang kusuka." kata Luhan pelan.

Sehun meliriknya‚ tersenyum getir. "Santai saja."

 _Santai apanya‚ bodoh?!_

Mereka sampai di halte yang secara kebetulan sebuah bus sedang berhenti untuk mengangkut dan menurunkan penumpang. Kali ini Luhan yang beralih menghadap Sehun. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk Luhan.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah karena ada yang harus kuselesaikan di apartemen." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga harus pulang untuk menemui Ibumu." kali ini Luhan melangkah mundur. Tangannya sudah memegang pegangan pintu bus sebelum ia naik ke dalam sana. "Jangan tidur terlalu lama. Jaga kesehatanmu. Salam untuk Ibumu‚ ya!"

Sehun mengangguk. Sedetik setelah itu Sehun melihat Luhan telah masuk ke dalam bus‚ melambaikan tangan lewat kaca bus‚ dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang membalas lambaian tangan Luhan tadi. Senyumnya luntur‚ tergantikan helaan napas pelan.

 _Sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku darimu?_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Esoknya‚ Luhan tidak mendapati Sehun di kampus. Luhan mengiriminya pesan‚ bertanya di mana Sehun saat itu‚ dan Sehun membalas beberapa jam kemudian. Lelaki itu bilang kalau ada masalah kecil di keluarganya. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan‚ mungkin Sehun tidak bisa pulang ke kota. Luhan mengerti‚ Ibunya Sehun sakit-sakitan jadi Sehun harus menjaganya selagi lelaki itu ada di sana. Jadi Luhan tidak akan mengganggu Sehun.

Dua hari berlalu‚ dan Luhan sudah merasa bosan. Sehun belum bisa pulang karena kondisi Ibunya. Sementara Sehun jauh di sana‚ Luhan merasa bahwa hidupnya tanpa Sehun terasa hambar-hambar saja. Tidak ada yang menjahilinya‚ tak ada yang mengajaknya makan gratis‚ juga tak ada yang namanya tidur sampai larut untuk menemani Sehun menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Luhan menghela napas. Selesai menemani Baekhyun untuk meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan‚ Luhan mengajak perempuan bermata sipit itu untuk langsung pulang saja. Luhan ingin istirahat dan tidur di kamarnya. Jadi Baekhyun mengiyakan saja karena ia juga butuh rumah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya kali ini.

Namun begitu mencapai tempat parkir‚ seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Luhan dengan keras. Lantas Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara‚ dan mendapati seorang lelaki bernama Wu Yifan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Baekhyun menyikut lengan Luhan‚ memberi isyarat kalau dia akan menunggu Luhan di dalam mobil. Luhan mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sementara dirinya menunggu Yifan berada di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Luhan begitu Yifan sudah berada di depannya. Perempuan itu bersedekap‚ memandang Yifan setengah kesal‚ setengah serius.

Oh‚ Yifan tahu kalau Luhan marah soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang." kata Yifan. Napasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari. "Aku ada banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele. Katakan apa yang kau mau."

"Kau marah?" tanya Yifan‚ sadar bahwa Luhan menatapnya kesal. "Karena aku tak datang di acara kencan kita?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Lupakan saja." sinisnya. "Aku tak ingin mengingatnya."

"Maaf." sesal Yifan. "Aku tak bisa hari itu karena aku harus menemui temanku."

Luhan diam saja. Tanpa Yifan menjelaskan pun Luhan sudah tahu kenapa lelaki ini tidak bisa menemuinya di malam itu.

"Atau kau ingin kencan yang kemarin gagal itu kita ganti kencan di hari lain?" tanya Yifan.

"Tidak‚ terima kasih." jawab Luhan. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk berkencan denganmu."

Bukannya menghela napas atau apapun itu‚ Yifan justru tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan. Lelaki itu mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut lalu berkata‚ "Ternyata kau masih marah soal kencan yang kemarin itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf‚ Luhan sayang."

Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Tangannya menepis tangan Yifan dari kepala dan menatap Yifan tajam. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." katanya dongkol. Ia tak menghiraukain Yifan lagi karena setelah itu Luhan pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat. Tiba-tiba keinginannya untuk pulang semakin besar setelah bertemu dengan Yifan yang dengan percaya dirinya meminta kencan kembali.

 _Huh_ ‚ Luhan tidak akan luluh untuk yang kesekian kali!

Tapi begitu keesokannya Luhan menemukan Yifan berada di depan rumahnya‚ sedang bersandar pada kap depan mobil untuk menunggunya‚ Luhan jadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Meski Luhan gengsi mengatakan‚ "Ayo kita pergi kemana pun kau mau." Luhan tetap ikut bersama Yifan. Perempuan itu hanya diam menatap Yifan supaya Yifan peka membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Ah‚ mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan benar-benar menyukai Yifan meski lelaki itu secara tidak langsung sudah menyakiti hatinya beberapa kali. Luhan memang terlihat gampangan di depan Yifan‚ dan Luhan tidak peduli. Tapi jika Sehun tahu soal ini‚ Sehun pasti akan marah padanya. Mengingat Sehun bilang kalau ia tidak rela menyerahkan Luhan pada Yifan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Wah‚ lelaki itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Kenapa Sehun bertindak seolah ialah orang kedua yang berhak melindunginya setelah Ayahnya sebagai orang pertama? _Tsk_ ‚ menyebalkan.

Malam itu‚ Luhan berada di mobil yang sama dengan Yifan. Mobil Yifan membelah jalanan kota yang ramai. Luhan menikmati waktu yang berlalu bersama Yifan. Lelaki ini sudah membuatnya gila sebelum dan sesudah mereka berpacaran. Sampai Sehun saja menyerah memberitahu Luhan kalau Yifan bukan lelaki yang baik.

"Ikut denganku dulu‚ ya?" ujar Yifan pada akhirnya‚ memecah keheningan setelah sekian lama yang mengisi ruangan dalam mobil itu hanyalah suara musik dari _tape_ mobil.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan. Tapi setelah itu ia melanjutkan sebelum Yifan membalas pertanyaannya. "Oh‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ikut denganmu kemana saja."

Yifan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas‚ lalu mempercepat laju mobil. Setelah itu‚ mereka berhenti di sebuah klub yang ramai. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Aku harus menemui temanku dulu." kata Yifan setengah berteriak pada Luhan. Ia harus menandingi suara musik yang berisik supaya Luhan mampu mendengarnya.

Luhan mengangguk‚ tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Yifan menggandengnya untuk menembus keramaian di klub waktu itu. Yifan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai. Baru setelah itu Luhan melihat tiga orang lelaki yang sudah berpasangan. Salah satunya sedang asyik bercumbu sementara yang lain sibuk mengobrol dan menegak _wine_ bersama para perempuan dengan pakaian kurang bahan itu. Luhan sampai harus melipat bibirnya ke dalam supaya ia bisa berlagak biasa saja di depan teman-teman Yifan.

Jujur saja‚ Luhan merasa risih dengan pemandangan seperti ini‚ suasana ramai dan memekakan telinga seperti di klub. Hanya saja‚ ia sedang bersama Yifan. Tidak mungkin pula Luhan merengek minta pulang pada Yifan setelah baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke klub.

Saat Yifan datang‚ kegiatan mereka jadi terinterupsi. Mereka menyambut Yifan dengan riuh dan bertanya siapa perempuan yang diajak Yifan setelahnya.

"Ini Luhan‚ pacarku." jawab Yifan setelahnya. Ia pun duduk di sofa yang tersisa‚ dengan Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Uh‚ dia manis sekali." celetuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tidak Luhan kenal. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu ia mempersilahkan Luhan untuk minum sementara dia harus mengobrol dengan Yifan.

Luhan sebenarnya enggan. Ia tidak bisa minum karena ia takut mabuk. Oh‚ itu lucu sekali. tapi begitu Yifan bertanya‚ "Kau tidak minum?" padanya‚ Luhan akhirnya meraih gelas berisi _wine_ itu dan menegaknya sampai habis.

Itu tegukan _wine_ pertamanya. Tegukan yang pertama itulah yang menjadi pembuka dari tegukan _wine_ yang lain.

Semakin banyak Luhan meneguk _wine_ nya‚ semakin Luhan merasa mengantuk. Ia tertidur di bahu Yifan sehingga lelaki itu terkekeh geli ketika menyadarinya. Yifan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan yang kemudian membuat Luhan terbangun.

"Ayo… Pulang…" Luhan merengek serak. Suaranya terdengar sayup namun Yifan masih mampu mendengarnya.

Yifan tertawa kecil. Ia mengiyakan permintaan Luhan‚ pamit pada teman-temannya‚ lalu membawa Luhan pergi dari sana. Suara musik yang keras terdengar lagi‚ membuat Luhan melompat-lompat mengikuti irama. Luhan senang sekali‚ ia mabuk dan ia tidak sadar akan hal itu. Luhan menarik Yifan untuk mengikutinya bergabung bersama orang-orang di lantai yang sesak akan banyak orang. Melupakan keinginannya untuk pulang. Tubuhnya sedang tidak sinkron dengan perintah otaknya.

Luhan menari seraya melompat-lompat senang. Yifan tak bisa untuk tertawa dan memegangi pinggang Luhan supaya Luhan tidak jatuh. Kemudian Luhan memeluk leher Yifan. Ia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba Yifan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Luhan terkekeh kecil. Pun ia membiarkan Yifan menciumnya di tengah-tengah para pencari kebebasan di klub ini.

Oh‚ inilah yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu sedari dulu. Berciuman dengan Yifan.

Bagi Luhan‚ semua yang ada di sekitarnya kali ini menjadi kelabu. Sadar tidak sadar‚ ia dibawa Yifan ke sisi klub yang lebih sepi. Luhan sama sekali tak masalah ketika Yifan mengungkungnya diantara tubuh lelaki itu dan dinding. Yifan terus menciumnya‚ dan tak sadar bahwa dua kancing teratas kemeja Luhan sudah tak mengait lagi‚ juga tangan Yifan yang menyusup di balik kemejanya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Namun tiba-tiba ciuman itu berakhir karena bahu Yifan tertarik ke belakang sehingga Yifan berbalik‚ dan mendadak mendapat serangan dari seorang lelaki. Yifan terjatuh karena ia mendapat bogeman mentah tepat di rahang. Sedetik setelah itu suara pekikkan para perempuan terdengar menyaingi musik keras di ruangan ini. Pandangan Luhan tiba-tiba berkunang‚ ia hanya melihat bayangan buram seorang lelaki yang berusaha membuat Luhan berdiri dengan benar.

Sementara itu‚ Yifan memejamkan matanya sejenak‚ menggeleng kecil‚ dan memfokuskan matanya. Tiga detik setelah itu ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar‚ seraya berteriak‚ "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan‚ brengsek?!"

Sudah banyak pandangan orang-orang mengarah pada Sehun dan Yifan. Musik tetap mengalun‚ hanya saja volumenya sedikit dikurangi.

Yifan berdecih‚ tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku‚ brengsek!" dan Yifan mendapat pukulan di tempat yang sama.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan yang perlahan mulai mendapat seperempat kesadarannya‚ berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ketika ia berdiri. Luhan berjalan dengan pelan dan sempoyongan menuju ke arah Yifan. Tangannya terulur‚ menarik lengan baju Sehun yang berada di depannya. Waktu itu ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki yang menghajar Yifan adalah Sehun. Jadi Luhan marah karena kegiatannya dengan Yifan diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Jangan menggangguku!" kesal Luhan. Ia menarik lengan baju Sehun dengan kuat sehingga secara refleks Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan kasar. Luhan jatuh terduduk‚ punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Kau juga‚ jangan menggangguku!" tunjuk Sehun marah pada Luhan.

Baru setelah itu Luhan tersadar. Ia bisa melihat wajah marah Sehun dengan jelas‚ dan ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang ia kenal. Mendadak Luhan diam‚ tidak bisa berkutik. Sehun tiba-tiba mengejutkannya‚ dan marah padanya.

Sehun belum pernah semarah ini. Dan Luhan baru melihatnya sekarang.

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Terima kasih sebelumnya udah baca bagian prolog. Respon kalian buat aku senang hehe.

Maaf ya buat kalian yang nggasuka sama Yifan-Luhan di sini. Maaf sekali‚ ceritanya memang kubuat begitu. Luhan dengan kepolosannya‚ Yifan dengan kebangsatannya‚ juga Sehun yang jadi pelindungnya Luhan. Intinya gitulah hehe.

Btw ini cerita ngga nyambung sama projectnya :((

Buat kemaren yang nanya in project apaan‚ ku jawab deh. Jadi maksud project ini‚ author harus menulis cerita tentang filosofi warna yang sudah mereka pilih. Gitcuu…

Udah‚ ah. Aku ngga mau banyak omong lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan jangan lupa review setelah baca!

 _See you_!


	3. Fragmen Dua: Apa Alasanmu Mengatakannya?

" _Kau sudah sampai di Seoul?"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak lama setelah Sehun keluar dari mobil.

"Ya‚ baru saja sampai. Jadi bertemu di klub‚ kan?" tanya Sehun. Ia berhenti sejenak‚ memandang klub yang berada di depannya kemudian menghela napas.

Sebenarnya ia malas diajak bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sini. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu memaksanya‚ berdalih bahwa ia sedang pusing memikirkan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun dan sekarang butuh teman untuk minum sementara Jongin sibuk dengan Kyungsoo. Ah‚ pasangan itu sedang ada masalah sepertinya.

" _Ya. Aku sudah ada di dalam. Masuk saja. Kutunggu."_ kata Chanyeol sebelum memutus panggilan secara sepihak.

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Dengan sedikit memupuk kesabaran dalam hati‚ Sehun masuk ke dalam. Suara musik keras langsung menyapa gendang telinganya‚ membuat Sehun meringis. Kemudian Sehun meninggikan kepala untuk mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol. Begitu menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengangkat tangannya di lantai dua‚ Sehun segera menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman ada di sini." kata Chanyeol begitu Sehun sudah berada di sebelahnya. Ia menegak _wine_ dalam botol yang ada di tangannya sementara matanya menatap Sehun yang menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya pada pagar pembatas.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanya Sehun. Ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sini‚ dan melengos malas pada beberapa perempuan yang melewatinya dengan tatapan genit. Sehun membalik badan kemudian.

Sehun mulai tidak betah berada di sini.

"Aku kesal pada Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol. "Yah… Tahu sendirilah bagaimana perempuan kalau tidak ingin kalah saat berdebat. Jadi aku kesini untuk melupakan perdebatan kami." ceritanya. Lagi-lagi ia meneguk _wine_ setelah berbicara.

"Kau juga keras kepala‚ Chanyeol. Jangan begitu pada Baekhyun. Nanti kau menyesal sendiri." tanggap Sehun setelahnya.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia tak menanggapi apa-apa selain menghabiskan _wine_ dalam botol itu.

Sementara itu‚ Sehun mendengdarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan orang yang asyik menari-nari di bawah sana. Sikunya menumpu pagar pembatas‚ kepalanya mengikuti irama musik keras samar-samar. Di sini memang tempat yang cocok untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudah keluar masuk klub. Tidak‚ ia terlalu malas membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk pulang jika ia mabuk.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Luhan kalau kau pulang malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Sehun menggeleng sebagai tanggapan. "Oh‚ aku tadi sempat melihat Luhan datang kemari bersama Yifan."

Sedetik setelah mendengar hal itu‚ alis Sehun menukik‚ keningnya juga berkerut. Ia memang tidak menoleh pada Chanyeol sebagai tanggapan. Tapi matanya dengan refleks mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan‚ atau Yifan juga bisa‚ terserah. Yang penting Sehun harus menemukan Luhan sekarang juga.

"Bukankah kau sudah memberitahu Luhan kalau Yifan bukan lelaki yang baik untuknya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Sehun mendengus.

"Ya‚" jawab Sehun kesal. "Aku sudah bilang padanya dan dia kelihatan tidak peduli." lanjutnya dengan mata yang masih mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan.

Chanyeol mendesah pedek. "Dasar perempuan. Mau saja percaya dengan lelaki hidung belang seperti Yifan."

Sehun tersenyum miring. Tak menyahut apapun.

* * *

 **…**

 **Fragment**

 **2\. Apa Alasanmu Mengatakannya?**

 **…**

* * *

Tubuh Sehun menegak. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berjalan menjauh‚ menuruni tangga‚ dan menembus kerumunan orang-orang di bawah sana. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri‚ ia masih tetap bergeming. Lelaki jangkung itu memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat mencoba untuk membuka jalan. Mungkin Sehun sudah menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun terus berjalan‚ menuju sisi klub yang lebih sepi. Chanyeol sampai harus meninggikan kepalanya untuk terus mengawasi Sehun. Sehun mendekati seorang lelaki yang membelakanginya‚ menarik sebelah bahunya‚ lalu memberinya tinju yang keras tepat di rahang. Seketika beberapa perempuan yang ada di dekatnya menjerit‚ sehingga semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Chanyeol masih enggan bergerak.

Wah‚ pertunjukan sebentar lagi dimulai.

Sehun melewati lelaki yang jatuh karena bogemannya itu dan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang merosot di dinding. Sehun berusaha membuat perempuan yang ia kenal dengan nama Luhan itu berdiri dengan benar‚ menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali supaya Luhan yang sedang terpejam itu cepat sadar.

Menghembuskan napas keras-keras‚ Sehun berbalik. Ia menghampiri lelaki bernama Yifan itu dan menarik kerah pakaiannya dengan kasar. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya seluruh rasa marahnya berkumpul menjadi satu dan melesat naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

Sehun benar-benar marah. Bahkan lelaki itu berteriak‚ "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan‚ brengsek?!" dengan keras. Sehingga volume musik yang tadinya terdengar perlahan mengecil.

Yifan berdecih‚ tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku‚ brengsek!" teriak Sehun lagi. Yifan yang tidak juga menjawab akhirnya Sehun hadiahi pukulan yang keras di tempat yang sama pula. Membuat rahang Yifan memar‚ dan terdapat luka darah di sana.

Hendak Sehun kembali menghajar Yifan namun tiba-tiba Luhan menarik lengan bajunya. "Jangan mengangguku!"

Sehun berbalik‚ menyentak tangan Luhan dari lengannya sehingga perempuan itu jatuh. Sehun menatap Luhan nyalang. Ia tak peduli kalau Luhan yang setengah sadar itu menyadarinya dan kalau saja bisa jadi membencinya. Sehun tidak peduli apapun. Sehun dengan marah menunjuk Luhan‚ berkata‚ "Kau juga‚ jangan menggangguku!" masih dengan teriakan yang sama.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sehun benar-benar marah. Entah marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri‚ atau marah pada Luhan yang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Jadi karena telah menyadari bagaimana marahnya Sehun saat itu‚ Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari lantai dua dan melerai pertengkaran ketiga orang di klub tersebut.

Tatkala Sehun menangkap mata Luhan yang menatapnya terkejut‚ rasanya dada Sehun remuk. Lebih remuk lagi ketika melihat dua kancing teratas kemeja Luhan terlepas‚ menampilkan kulit putih mulus Luhan dan belahan dadanya. Sehun memejamkan mata‚ mendesah keras. Sehun beralih lagi pada Yifan dan kembali menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang justru merekam kejadian itu atau pun menyorakinya. Terserah! Sehun benar-benar marah sekarang.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol datang untuk melerai mereka. Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh‚ lalu menatap Yifan yang sudah babak belur di lantai. Sehun beringsut maju‚ namun Chanyeol menghalanginya. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Sehun‚ berkata‚ "Bawa Luhan pergi. Biar aku yang mengurus Yifan."

Lagi-lagi Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu berbalik‚ melihat Luhan yang masih terduduk di tempatnya‚ lalu menarik Luhan supaya perempuan itu bisa keluar dari sana. Sementara Luhan sendiri‚ ia yang masih setengah sadar‚ hanya mampu diam. Sehun menariknya dengan kasar. Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun marah. Dan ia tak ingin memperparah keadaan dengan membela diri.

Mereka berdua pergi dari klub tersebut menggunakan mobil Sehun. Lelaki itu menyetir gila-gilaan. Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena cara menyetir Sehun. Begitu berhenti di lampu merah‚ Sehun menyerahkan jaketnya pada Luhan‚ berkata‚ "Tutup itu. Kau mengganggu."

Luhan menerima jaket itu‚ lalu menunduk. Ia melipat bibirnya ketika sadar bahwa kancing kemejanya terlepas. Luhan melirik Sehun yang kembali melajukan mobil‚ lalu menunduk. Kali ini ia malu. Jadi Luhan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket pemberian Sehun. Baru setelah itu Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa.

"Maaf‚" celetuk Luhan pelan. Ia melirik Sehun dalam tundukan kepala. Lelaki itu masih fokus dengan jalanan‚ diam saja. "Maafkan aku." perjelasnya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sehun dengan nada suara pedas. Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan.

Luhan menelan ludah susah payah. "Dari awal aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

Sehun diam. Ia sedang menata dirinya sendiri saat itu.

"Kau benar kalau Yifan bukan lelaki yang baik. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya." kata Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil. "Tadi itu aku sadar‚ Sehun. Dia menciumku‚ menyentuhku‚ dan aku memlih untuk diam karena aku ingin."

Sehun mendengus. "Murahan." ketus Sehun kesal. Ia mempercepat laju mobil. Pikiran Sehun kalang kabut saat itu. Mungkin ia tak sadar sudah mencetuskan kata itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Luhan nanti.

Jika sebelumnya Luhan biasa saja diejek oleh Sehun‚ kini Luhan tidak bisa biasa saja. Perempuan itu kini mendongak menatap Sehundengan tajam. "Kau sadar‚ tidak‚ dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lelaki itu menepikan mobilnya‚ lalu berkata‚ "Aku menyesal sudah membawamu keluar dari klub. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau memang menyerahkan dirimu sendiri pada Yifan. Jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi‚ Sehun." kata Luhan menuntut.

"Turunlah. Kembalilah ke Yifan."

"Sehun!" seru Luhan kesal. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menghadap Sehun. Lelaki itu masih betah menatap jalanan. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi kenapa kau menyebutku perempuan murahan‚ _huh_? Aku tahu aku memang gampangan di depan Yifan. Tapi aku bukan perempuan murahan!"

Sehun tak ingin menjawab. Salahkan lidahnya yang tiba-tiba menyebut Luhan demikian karena saking marahnya ia pada Luhan. Sehun sadar bahwa ia memang lelaki yang jahat karena sudah menyebut Luhan demikian. Tapi bagi Sehun‚ Luhan juga sudah keterlaluan. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk melindungi Luhan‚ tapi perempuan itu justru tidak ingin dilindungi. Ya sudah‚ inilah puncak kemarahan Sehun.

Sehun ikut melepas sabuk pengamannya‚ dan keluar dari mobil. Lelaki itu memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu di sebelah Luhan. Dalam datarnya suara yang ia keluarkan‚ Sehun berkata‚ "Turun saja‚ Luhan. Aku tak ingin membawamu lebih jauh lagi." sembari tak ingin melihat bagaimana Luhan saat itu.

Luhan masih tetap duduk di jok penumpang ketika ia menyela‚ "Kau tak ingin menjawabku?!" dengan nada suara tinggi. Kini Luhan lah yang terlihat marah.

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak‚ berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Luhan‚ aku tak bermaksud menyebutmu seperti itu. Kau bukan perempuan murahan. Tapi rasa cintamu pada Yifan lah yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu. Aku hanya…" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya cukup lama sehingga Luhan dengan tidak sabar kembali memarahinya.

"Apa? Kau hanya kasihan padaku karena aku sudah mencintai lelaki seperti Yifan? Memang apa salahnya aku mencintai Yifan? Bagiku dia laki-laki yang baik. Dia juga―"

"Luhan‚" Sehun menyela dengan nada suara tertahan.

Luhan tetap melanjutkan. "―pengertian padaku. Tidak sepertimu yang―"

"Berhenti membandingkan diriku dengan Yifan!" kesal Sehun akhirnya. Lelaki itu sedikit berteriak‚ membuat Luhan tersentak kecil dan membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun tak pernah membentaknya. Tapi ini yang pertama kali. Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya nyalang. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca‚ membuat Sehun gentar sebenarnya. Lelaki itu terus menguatkan diri.

"Keluarlah‚ Luhan." kata Sehun setengah tidak rela. Ia menarik lengan Luhan supaya perempuan itu keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian Sehun menutup pintu yang baru saja ia buka itu. Kali ini Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Kau‚" Sehun mulai marah lagi karena Luhan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Yifan yang sudah pasti jelas Sehun kalah.

Tentu‚ Sehun kalah karena Yifan lah pacarnya Luhan.

"Kau tak tahu kenapa aku bilang kalau Yifan bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu. Aku tak masalah kalau kau berpacaran dengan siapa saja asal jangan dengan Yifan. Dia buruk untukmu―"

Luhan mulai berani untuk kembali menyela. "Aku tak masalah dengannya. Itu karena aku mencintainya‚ Sehun!"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu‚ bodoh!" dan Sehun juga berani mengutarakan perasaannya.

Kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri‚ sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya ketika ia sedang marah. Meski Sehun mengatakannya dengan kesal dan marah‚ Sehun akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan juga.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan yang hendak membalas jadi terurung karena mendengar kalimat itu. Emosinya perlahan menjadi tenang‚ dan ia menatap tak percaya pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan arti yang tidak bisa Luhan terjemahkan. Dua detik berlalu. Setelah itu Sehun kembali memutari mobil dan masuk ke jok pengemudi. Pikirannya kacau dan ia sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Jadi Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di sana sendiri. Sementara perempuan yang ditinggal tak bisa berkutik melihat kepergian Sehun. Pernyataan Sehun tadi membuat kakinya lemas. Luhan jatuh terduduk di trotoar sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _Sehun‚ lelaki itu…_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Semenjak pertengkaran mereka dan pengakuannya malam itu‚ Sehun jadi jarang melihat Luhan berada dekat dengannya. Perempuan itu lebih sering terlihat sendiri‚ atau malah berduaan bersama Yifan yang notabene nya adalah kekasih dari Luhan. Sehun tak masalah. Luhan keras kepala pada pendiriannya dan Sehun sudah lelah memaksa Luhan supaya menjauh dari Yifan. Sehun juga punya banyak hal yang harus ia urus ketimbang mengurusi urusan Luhan.

Sehun sudah tidak peduli. Meski dalam hati ia masih dongkol luar biasa pada Luhan.

Sudah seminggu berlalu‚ dan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Luhan.

"Serius?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau dan Luhan… Wah‚ sinting sekali." katanya seraya geleng-geleng‚ masih menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun yang barusan bercerita tentang malam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu juga pada Luhan. Aku hanya tahu kau menghajar Yifan sampai bajingan itu babak belur." kata Chanyeol.

"Babak belurnya bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Ia bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang mencomot sosis yang baru saja dibawa Kyungsoo ke meja makan kala itu.

Namun Chanyeol lah yang menjawab. "Sini‚ sini‚ sini‚" ia menunjuk rahang‚ sudut bibir‚ dan mata. "Wajahnya tonjokan semua." lanjut Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng bersamaan dengan decakan pelan dari lidahnya.

"Wah… Kau mengamuk malam itu‚ Sehun." kata Jongin seraya terkekeh. Ia menepuk lengan Sehun dan Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebagai tanggapan.

"Setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu‚ bagaimana reaksi Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Yang lain pun memasang wajah penuh penantian jawaban dari Sehun.

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia tidak menjawab apapun.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Aih‚ Luhan itu… Mana bisa ia mengaku kalau ia ingin Yifan melecehkan dirinya secara blak-blakan pada Sehun?" gumamnya setengah kesal dan sisanya heran.

"Dia tak tahu perasaanku‚ Kyungsoo." sahut Sehun kalem. Terdengar tidak peduli dan pada kenyataannya ia memang sudah tidak peduli. "Sudahlah‚ aku tidak ingin kalian membahas ini lagi. Aku mau pergi." kata Sehun. Ia berdiri dari duduknya‚ meraih tas punggungnya‚ dan beberapa makanan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dah!" Sehun tak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan sembari melangkah pergi. Baekhyun mendengus karenanya.

Sehun memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen setelah ia keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo sebagai tempat berkumpulnya dia dan teman-teman hari ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus Sehun kerjakan di aparetemennya bersama teman satu kelompoknya lebih tepatnya.

Sehun melihat seorang perempuan yang berdiri di sebelah pintu apartemennya ketika Sehun sudah sampai. Perempuan itu menyadari kehadirannya‚ tersenyum pada Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kupikir kau akan datang setengah jam lagi." kata Sehun. Ia menekan-nekan _password_ apartemen kemudian.

"Aku tadi berada di dekat sini. Jadi sekalian saja ke apartemenmu daripada pulang dulu ke rumah." balas si perempuan.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia pun mempersilahkan teman satu kelompoknya itu untuk masuk. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia memberi isyarat pada si perempuan untuk duduk.

"Tidak juga." si perempuan terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Itu sudah lama‚ Irene." sahut Sehun terkekeh kecil. Si perempuan yang bernama Irene pun ikut terkekeh kecil karena melihat bagaimana cara Sehun terkekeh. "Maaf‚ ya…"

Irene mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Santai saja."

Uh‚ Sehun manis sekali saat terkekeh seperti itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Beberapa kali Luhan melihat Sehun sedang bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak Luhan kenal. Beberapa kali pula Luhan melihat Sehun pulang bersama perempuan asing itu. Luhan pikir‚ Sehun mulai menyukai perempuan lain. Melihat lelaki itu bersama seorang perempuan selain dirinya‚ Luhan jadi mulai lega.

Omong-omong soal Sehun‚ Luhan jadi ingat kejadian malam itu. Dua minggu lalu‚ saat Sehun tiba-tiba berkata kalau lelaki itu mencintainya.

Menurut Luhan‚ malam itu aneh sekali. Kenapa Sehun berkata demikian padanya? Sehun memang benar-benar mencintainya atau karena ada hal lain yang ia sembunyikan? Sehun kan tahu kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih‚ yakni Yifan. Lalu kenapa Sehun dengan blak-blakannya mengatakan hal itu padanya?

(Astaga‚ Luhan naïf sekali. Padahal dia sendiri juga mengaku kalau ia ingin Yifan memilikinya.)

Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kejadian malam itu. Jadi setelah memikirkannya sampai Luhan pusing sendiri‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi sekarang. _Ugh_ ‚ Luhan benci dengan ingatannya sendiri.

Menghela napas‚ Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika bercerita pada seseorang bisa membuat pikirannya jadi _plong_.

Kala itu Luhan menemui Kyungsoo setelah perempuan bermata bulat itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas yang akan mereka tuju‚ Luhan bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo akan mendengarkan tanpa bertanya apapun. Inilah yang Luhan suka saat bercerita dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau Luhan bercerita dengan Baekhyun‚ yang ada perempuan bermata sipit itu akan menyela ceritanya dengan kehebohan yang membuat Luhan pusing sendiri.

Ketika Luhan bercerita soal Sehun yang menyatakan cinta padanya‚ ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terkejut. Perempuan itu hanya menoleh padanya‚ mengangkat kedua alisnya samar‚ lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil. Luhan tak mengerti ekspresi macam apa itu. Heran kah? Bingung kah? Atau bagaimana?

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya‚ Kyungsoo langsung menanggapi‚ "Kau terkejut Sehun bilang seperti itu padamu?" yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa kau terkejut?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Logikanya‚ Sehun itu sahabatku. Kenapa Sehun bilang begitu sambil marah-marah? Aku tahu dia kesal tapi…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya‚ merasa frustasi sendiri setelah itu. "…Ah‚ _molla_!"

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi untuk beberapa saat. Perempuan itu baru kembali menanggapi saat mereka berada di dalam kelas‚ duduk saling bersanding.

"Kau itu naïf atau bagaimana‚ sih?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia ingin bertanya lagi namun Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

"Sehun selalu melindungimu 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau dia marah padamu hanya karena kau mengaku kau menyerahkan diri pada Yifan‚ kupikir Sehun sudah menyerah untuk melindungimu. Bukankah sekarang ia jadi tidak begitu peduli padamu?" kata Kyungsoo‚ enggan membahas kenapa Sehun akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa―"

"Kalau soal itu‚ tanyakan sendiri pada Sehun. Aku tak tahu perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya bagaimana. Jadi aku tidak ingin bilang kalau Sehun bilang begitu padamu karena ia sudah benar-benar kesal padamu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang nan berat. Cerita dengan Kyungsoo tak mampu membuat pikirannya jadi jernih. Tapi mungkin apa yang disarankan Kyungsoo bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar tidak jelas di pikirannya. Mungkin Luhan harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun.

Jadi malam itu‚ Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun. Seperti biasa‚ Luhan menekan-nekan tombol _password_ apartemen lelaki itu yang sudah ia hafal. Luhan masuk begitu saja. Bibirnya sudah siap menyebutkan nama Sehun untuk memanggil lelaki itu. Namun ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan yang menatapnya dari sofa ruang tengah‚ Luhan urung memanggil. Sedetik setelah itu‚ Sehun datang dari arah dapur‚ melihatnya yang berdiri terpaku di tempat.

"Oh‚ maaf‚ maaf." Luhan berkata canggung. "Kukira tak ada tamu. Aku pergi saja." katanya. Ia sudah kembali berbalik namun tiba-tiba namanya terpanggil.

"Luhan‚"

Si pemilik nama membeku. Luhan menoleh setelahnya‚ dan menemukan Sehun yang memberinya isyarat untuk masuk.

"Biar aku yang keluar." kata si perempuan. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan kala itu. "Aku pulang dulu‚ Sehun." lanjutnya pada Sehun.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak masalah."

Sehun tersenyum pada si perempuan yang menghilang dari balik pintu‚ membuat Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata‚ "Ayo kita bicara." dan mengajak Luhan menuju ke balkon.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau sibuk‚ ya?"

"Lumayan."

"Tadi siapa?"

"Irene."

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas."

"Oh…"

Canggung sekali‚ ya ampun…

Sedari tadi Luhan berusaha untuk tak meremas lengan Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya karena gemas. Astaga‚ lelaki ini kenapa‚ sih? Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun diam saja seperti ini. Atau…

"Kau masih marah‚ ya?" Luhan mengeluarkan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sehun beranjak dari kursi balkon menuju pagar pembatas balkonnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya balik. Luhan jadi harus mengikuti Sehun‚ berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau diam saja sedari tadi." Luhan memandangi Sehun yang tak ingin menatapnya‚ cemberut kemudian. "Ternyata kau masih marah."

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Untuk bertanya." jawab Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Soal malam itu." lanjut Luhan pelan.

Ada perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun kala itu. Dari yang datar menjadi ekspresi yang tidak bisa Luhan tebak apa maksudnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun serak.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sebelum ia mulai menjelaskan‚ "Aku tahu kau marah karena hubunganku dengan Yifan‚" kening Sehun berkerut sedikit tidak suka kala itu. "tapi aku bingung kenapa kau tiba-tiba…" Luhan berdeham kecil. "…mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya memandangi lampu kota di bawah sana‚ lalu menghela napas. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya kemudian‚ memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sebentar‚ mengulum bibirnya. "Kau bilang begitu karena kau kesal?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun yang tidak menjawab pun membuat Luhan merengut. "Aku tahu kau sedang marah dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku seperti biasa. Kali ini‚ kumohon jawab aku."

Untuk sesaat‚ Sehun diam untuk berpikir. Kali ini ia ingin Luhan tahu perasaannya‚ bukan menghindari pertanyaan Luhan seperti tadi. Tapi ia butuh strategi supaya Luhan jatuh ke tangannya‚ takluk padanya‚ dan beralih berlari kepadanya. Jadi Sehun memikirkan apa saja yang harus ia katakan pada perempuan ini.

"Aku tadi juga bertanya padamu." sahut Sehun pada akhirnya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kan jadi…" Luhan kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau heran? Atau kau terkejut?" tebak Sehun.

"Jujur‚ aku terkejut." jawab Luhan pelan. Namun kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun setengah kesal. "Seharusnya kau yang jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" dan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah‚ baiklah. Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan ragu. Ia melirik-lirik Sehun dalam tundukan kepalanya.

Sehun diam sebentar. "Kupikir waktu itu kau tahu maksud‚ alasan‚ juga arti kalimatnya" katanya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Luhan menyadari kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau serius mengatakannya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Astaga‚ lelaki yang kini menatapnya itu justru membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi daripada saat Sehun berkata kalau Sehun mencintainya. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Sehun yang jahil padanya‚ Sehun yang ada untuknya‚ juga Sehun yang selalu menjaganya‚ malah menyimpan rasa cinta padanya. Jadi selama ini Sehun juga menahan rasa sakit sendiri saat Luhan selalu bercerita soal Yifan dan beberapa lelaki di masa lalunya‚ begitu? Luhan merasa marah pada diri sendiri karena ia tak mengerti. Tapi di sisi lain Luhan juga merasa masih tak percaya.

Sehun berbohong 'kan?

Namun saat ini Sehun sedang menatapnya lembut‚ juga ada kilat keseriusan di sana. Seketika Luhan membeku di tempat. Ia balas menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip.

Sehun dan lampu kota di bawah sana… Pemandangan macam apa ini‚ Ya Tuhan…

Luhan tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia tertawa hambar dan mengalihkan pandangan. Setelah itu yang ia rasakan adalah sesak di dada. Entah karena apa‚ Luhan tidak tahu.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" tunjuk Luhan canggung. Ia menuntaskan tawa hambarnya‚ lalu berkata pada Sehun. "Kau sering bercanda padaku‚ bahkan kau juga sering menjahiliku. Aku tahu kau bercanda. Waktu itu kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku‚ itu karena kau marah kan? Kau berusaha untuk membuatku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku supaya aku bisa menjauh dari Yifan‚ begitu? Aku benar kan?"

Sehun memilih untuk tak menjawab. Spekulasi Luhan bisa jadi benar‚ bisa juga salah. Benar karena Sehun ingin Luhan beralih dari Yifan kepadanya‚ dan salah karena Sehun ingin Luhan tahu perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Jadi Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala Luhan‚ yang mungkin diartikan Luhan sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas spekulasinya barusan. Buktinya perempuan itu tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

Hanya saja Sehun merasa senyum perempuan ini terlihat begitu salah di matanya.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Sehun serius. Luhan mengangguk setelah itu. "Apa alasanmu menyerahkan diri pada orang yang kau cintai?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Aku mencintai seseorang karena aku percaya dia bisa mencintaiku sampai akhir. Aku percaya Yifan bisa mencintaiku sampai akhir jadinya aku menyerahkan diriku pada Yifan."

"Jika misalnya Yifan tidak lagi mencintaimu di masa depan‚ sementara kau sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan dirimu pada Yifan‚ apakah kau akan menyesal?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir‚ Sehun." jawab Luhan pelan. Matanya menerawang kemudian. "Mungkin apa yang aku percayai bisa saja salah. Jadi aku juga harus bisa menanggung resikonya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil?"

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau bertanya seolah apa yang aku pilih memang buruk untukku‚ sampai aku bisa hamil segala?"

"Memang buruk." jawab Sehun. Sebelum Luhan protes‚ Sehun sudah menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. "Menurutku apa yang membuatmu mempercayai orang yang kau cintai itu memang buruk untukmu‚ Luhan. Hati seseorang itu bisa berubah kapan saja‚ dan kita tidak tahu kapan momen itu terjadi. Kau percaya Yifan bisa mencintaimu sampai akhir‚ lalu kau menyerahkan dirimu pada Yifan‚ kupikir itu kepercayaan yang bodoh. Bisa saja Yifan beralih mencintai perempuan lain karena ia mulai bosan padamu atau karena alasan lain. Lalu Yifan meninggalkanmu yang terkena 'efek samping' dari kepercayaanmu itu kemudian. Semua rasanya jadi sia-sia‚ Luhan. Kau tak memikirkannya atau bagaimana?"

Luhan bungkam. Kalimat Sehun menohoknya dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Sehun tahu cara menjaganya dengan baik‚ bahkan tahu cara membuatnya termakan omongan sendiri. Oh‚ Luhan sampai tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mengubah kepercayaanmu pada Yifan. Itu semua terserah dirimu. Toh sekarang aku sudah mulai lelah untuk menjagamu yang keras kepala. Lebih baik aku duduk-duduk santai saja sembari memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Nanti kalau kau sudah lelah‚ kau boleh kembali padaku. Terserah."

Luhan masih diam seribu bahasa. Seolah lidahnya dibekukan‚ dan ia tak bisa menyampaikan ratusan kata yang terlintas di otaknya sekarang ini. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun. Lelaki itu menepuk dua kali bahunya‚ lalu kembali masuk ke dalam. Luhan pun mengekor.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." kata Sehun sembari meraih jaket serta ponselnya. "Sampai halte saja‚ ya?"

Luhan mengulum bibir‚ mengangguk. Sepertinya otaknya butuh berpikir dan mengolah kalimat-kalimat Sehun setelah ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju halte‚ Sehun maupun Luhan hanya saling diam. Sehun entah sibuk dengan apa‚ sementara Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Banyak hal yang berputar di otaknya saat ini. Dan jujur itu membuat Luhan pusing sendiri. Jadi untuk sementara waktu‚ Luhan berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Dengan memandangi _mannequin_ di sebuah etalase toko pakaian‚ misalnya. Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia melintas di depan sana. _Mannequin_ yang mengenakan _bowknot lace_ berwarna _cherry blossom pink_ yang cantik itu menyita perhatian Luhan. Luhan berdiri di depan patung boneka pajangan itu‚ membayangkan dirinyalah yang memakai _dress_ tersebut.

Oh‚ pinggangnya akan terikat pita berwarna putih‚ lengannya akan tertutupi dengan kain gaun itu secara sempurna‚ pundaknya juga akan terlihat cantik karena terdapat renda putih di sepanjang lingkaran leher. Luhan tersenyum membayangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sadar bahwa Luhan tak lagi berada di sampingnya‚ Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan Luhan sedang memandangi _mannequin_ dari balik kaca etalase. Sehun mendengus geli sebelum mendekati Luhan. Ia berdiri di sebelah Luhan‚ ikut memandangi _mannequin_ bergaun cantik itu.

"Cantik‚" gumam Sehun.

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun setelah ia mendengar gumaman lelaki itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum karena ia sependapat dengan Sehun. _Dress_ di depannya memang cantik.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai gaun itu." sambung Sehun. Membuat Luhan merona dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Mau kubelikan?"

"Eh‚ tidak perlu." serentak Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku bisa beli sendiri‚ tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang‚ begitu?"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia tak menanggapi Luhan namun ia berkata lain. "Kalau kau sudah putus dari Yifan‚ kau bisa memakainya saat jalan-jalan denganku."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa harus setelah aku putus dari Yifan? 'Kan yang memakainya aku‚ jadi aku bebas memakai gaun itu kapan saja."

Sehun tersenyum. Lelaki itu menghadap Luhan‚ mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Luhan. Praktis Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya untuk tetap memberi jarak diantara mereka. Mata Luhan membulat samar‚ jantungnya berdegub tak menentu‚ dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Rasanya Luhan ingin mengubur diri karena tingkah Sehun padanya malam ini.

"Kupikir setelah kau putus dari Yifan‚ kita bisa berkencan." jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap. Wajahnya makin memanas karena ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di mata Sehun‚ juga karena ia melihat senyum Sehun yang entah mengapa membuat kakinya lemas seketika.

"Ayo kita berkencan setelah kau putus dari Yifan."

Mendadak Luhan membeku. _Oh‚ astaga…_

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai!

Ngelihat tanggepan kalian kemaren‚ ternyata kalian justru sebel ke Luhan nya ya daripada ke Yifan? Wkwk‚ aku juga sebel sih sebenernya. Tapi nggatau kenapa aku suka sama karakternya Luhan di sini. Aku suka dia bisa bikin gemes sama kesel secara bersamaan. Greget aja gitu.

Menurut kalian alur di chapter ini gimana? Kecepetan ngga? Semoga enggak deh‚ ya… Soalnya fanfiksi ini hanya kubuat sebanyak empat chapter (nggajadi tiga chapter hehe). Nantikan dua chapter lagi!

Untuk kalian yang penasaran sama gaunnya Luhan‚ itu ada di foto _cover_ nya cerita ini. Aku ngga pake foto HunHan dan pake foto baju itu supaya aku ngga kesusahan ngediskripsiin gaunnya nanti. Soalnya disini nggabisa nyematin foto‚ nggasama kayak di ' _dunia oren'_.

Oiya‚ aku mau pamit sama _reader_ sekalian. Bahwa aku memutuskan untuk **SEMIHIATUS** menuju ke **HIATUS** (?) karena aku harus mulai fokus ke _real life_. Aku masih bisa nulis fanfiksi kok‚ tapi dikit-dikit. Jadi mungkin aku _update_ nya ngga sesering sekarang. Mungkin akan jarang sekali. Maaf yaa….

Sudahlah‚ sudah. Jangan lelah untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. _Review_ setelah baca‚ oke?

Trims.


	4. Fragmen Tiga: Kau Merasa Canggung?

" _Ayo kita berkencan setelah kau putus dari Yifan."_

Luhan merona tiap ia mendengar suara Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu di pikirannya. Kalimat itu terus saja terulang sebelum Luhan tertidur dan setelah Luhan bangun di pagi hari. Luhan jadi tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan saat mereka berada di apartemen lelaki itu semalam.

Sialan. Menyebalkan sekali.

Luhan mengunyah roti bakar sebagai menu sarapannya kali ini dengan kesal. Ziyu‚ adiknya yang satu itu justru dibuat heran karena tingkah Luhan pagi ini. Namun Ziyu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia lebih peduli dengan roti bakarnya daripada kakaknya yang sering sekali aneh itu.

Ah‚ terserahlah. Luhan berusaha untuk melupakannya dan berusaha untuk memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan di balkon malam itu. Mungkin Sehun ada benarnya juga. Apa yang Luhan percayai justru menimbulkan banyak resiko berbahaya. Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja telah memberinya masukan berupa langsung bertanya pada Sehun.

Meski malam itu berakhir mendebarkan untuk Luhan.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian di mana Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan lebih tepatnya. Saat itu Luhan sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor kampus menuju kelasnya Yifan. Seperti biasa‚ akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak bersama dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu lebih sibuk sekarang ini. Jadi Luhan tidak bisa mengganggu. Lagipula kalau Luhan mengganggu‚ ia jadi tak bisa untuk menjaga sikap karena selalu dibuat berdebar-debar karena kalimat-kalimat Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Yifan yang terbuka‚ Luhan menengok sedikit. Ada beberapa teman Yifan yang Luhan kenal sedang duduk di bangkunya dan tertawa bersama. Luhan menengok lebih dalam‚ lalu menemukan Yifan yang duduk di meja dan sedang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk di kursi di dekat Yifan. Luhan tahu siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan itu adalah adik tingkat Luhan‚ yang waktu itu Luhan lihat sedang bersama Yifan di malam kencan gagal Luhan dan Yifan.

Beberapa hari terakhir‚ Luhan selalu melihat perempuan yang Luhan ketahui bernama Huang Zitao itu sering mengorbol dengan Yifan. Padahal jadwal kuliah mereka berbeda. Tapi Luhan sering melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan. Meski begitu‚ ia tetap masuk. Membuat teman-teman Yifan beralih padanya.

"Oh‚ hai‚ Luhan." sapa salah satu perempuan yang cukup dekat dengannya. Namanya Zhang Yixing. Dan Luhan suka sekali dengan lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Hai." sapanya balik. Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Yifan yang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau kemari?" tanya Yifan. Ia merangkul Luhan dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." kata Luhan berbisik.

"Bicara saja di sini."

"Tidak di sini." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Sekalian antar aku pulang‚ ya?"

* * *

 **…**

 **Fragment**

 **3\. Kau Merasa Canggung?**

 **…**

* * *

Yifan akhirnya mengangguk setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam. Luhan sempat melihat Yifan memberi isyarat pada Zitao yang kemudian ditanggapi anggukan serta senyuman kecil oleh perempuan bermata panda tersebut. Luhan mencoba untuk mengerti. Ia harus bicara dengan Yifan sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sempat ada keheningan yang lama di mobil. Luhan yang tidak tahan karena suasana hening ini‚ akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Luhan. Yifan mengangguk kaku setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Aku jadi jarang bersamamu."

"Kau merindukanku?"

Luhan meringis. "Tentu saja!" katanya semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Yifan yang terkekeh karenanya. Setelah itu Luhan memasang ekspresi lesu. "Tapi karena kau sibuk‚ ya sudah‚ aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menemaniku setiap saat."

"Maaf‚ ya…" kata Yifan. Ia melambatkan laju mobil dan berhenti di belakang sebuah mobil. Lampu merah sedang menyala saat itu. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan menunduk sebentar. "Menurutmu bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang?" Luhan bertanya balik. Membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sama seperti hubungan pasangan lain?" Yifan menjawab ragu. Butuh waktu untuk Yifan menjelaskannya. "Kita pernah berkencan‚ berpelukan‚ bahkan berciuman. Sama seperti pasangan lain. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Luhan merengut sebelum ia menunduk. "Apa yang kau sebutkan tadi memang pernah kita lakukan. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu untuk menguatkanku sekarang ini." katanya pelan.

Yifan menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku tak mengerti‚ Luhan." katanya. Membuat Luhan menghela napas lelah.

"Aku mulai tidak yakin dengan hubungan kita karena aku takut menggenggammu erat-erat‚ Yifan."

Yifan mengerutkan kening‚ entah tidak mengerti atau tidak suka. Luhan tidak tahu arti tatapan lelaki itu padanya saat ini. Sedetik setelah itu‚ Yifan kembali mengemudikan mobil. Lampu hijau sudah kembali menyala. Mata milik Yifan pun mau tidak mau harus fokus dengan jalanan. Luhan jadi tidak bisa menelisik mata yang selalu membuatnya lemah tersebut.

"Yifan‚" Luhan memanggil‚ tidak ada sahutan dari Yifan. "Kau marah karena aku ragu dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya pelan.

Yifan masih tidak ingin menjawab. Ia diam saja sedari tadi‚ sementara Luhan menunggu jawabannya. Baru ketika Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Luhan‚ lelaki itu memberi Luhan perhatian penuh. Luhan yang masih menanti jawaban dari Yifan pun akhirnya urung untuk turun dari mobil kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan‚" giliran Yifan yang memanggil. "Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja hubungan ini?"

Luhan bungkam. Matanya menatap Yifan. Sementara di dalam sana‚ hatinya mencelus sakit.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Kenapa kau belum selesai?" tanya Irene. Perempuan itu menepuk pundak Sehun sehingga lelaki yang sedang melamun itu tersentak kecil. "Sehun?"

"Eh‚ ya?" Sehun gelagapan setelahnya. Ia menatap Irene yang terkekeh kecil karenanya‚ lalu berdeham canggung. "Oh‚ aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

"Begitukah?" tanya Irene lagi. Sehun tak menjawab selain kembali ke tugasnya. Irene lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia melipat lengannya di atas meja‚ lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum tertahan. "Kau lucu‚ Sehun."

Lantas Sehun balas menatap Irene karena kalimat itu‚ dan terpaku karena senyumannya. Astaga‚ senyum perempuan ini begitu manis. Pikirannya buyar seketika. Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan tiba-tiba. Namun begitu ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka keras dan suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya‚ Sehun beralih. Irene juga beralih. Seketika Luhan membalik badan seraya berkata‚ "Oh‚ biar aku keluar dulu. Aku selalu seperti ini. Maaf." dan keluar begitu saja.

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia sudah tak lagi mendengar Irene berbicara karena pikirannya sudah kembali seperti semula‚ semuanya bercampur aduk dan membuat Sehun pening. Sehun sempat menangkap suara bergetar dari Luhan ketika perempuan itu berbicara. Sehun menghela napas‚ mengangguk ketika Irene pamit padanya. Lelaki itu mengantar Irene sampai pintu. Kemudian ia melihat Luhan bersandar pada dinding depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Kepala Luhan menunduk‚ namun mendongak begitu Irene menyapanya‚ dan mengangguk serta memasang senyum kecil pada Irene yang berlalu pergi.

Tidak ada yang Luhan katakan ketika ia masuk ke apartemen Sehun. Bahkan setelah Sehun bertanya‚ "Kenapa kemari?" Luhan tidak menjawab juga. Perempuan itu tetap diam. Ia berjalan menuju dapur‚ lalu menyeduh kopi sepanas-panasnya. Sehun sampai harus menelan ludah melihat Luhan menuangkan air panas sampai penuh ke dalam cangkir merah untuk menyeduh kopi tanpa gula itu.

"Kau ini kenapa‚ eh?"

"Pusing." jawab Luhan pendek. Ia duduk di kursi makan‚ memandangi kopinya sejenak‚ lalu menegaknya tanpa berpikir apa-apa. Belum juga cairan kopi itu turun ke kerongkongannya‚ Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menyemburkannya. Sehun melompat menjauh secara refleks. Sementara Luhan bergumam‚ "Aduh‚ panas‚ panas‚" seraya terbatuk-batuk dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun mendesah keras. "Kau bodoh atau sinting?" tanya Sehun jengkel. Ia meraih cangkir kopi Luhan lalu meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring. Sebagai gantinya‚ Sehun membuatkan Luhan kopi yang lebih manusiawi dari kopi yang dibuat Luhan tadi. Luhan menerimanya setelah ia berterima kasih dengan gumaman.

"Masih panas?"

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa merasakan makanan enak untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Luhan merengut ketika mengatakannya. Kemudian ia berdecak‚ menatap Sehun yang sibuk membersihkan semburan kopi Luhan.

 _Ugh_ ‚ Luhan jadi merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Jadi perempuan itu yang mengambil alih pekerjaan Sehun. Membuat Sehun menatapnya keheranan setelah Luhan merebut kain lap dari tangannya. "Biar aku saja." katanya. Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia mengusap gemas puncak kepala Luhan dan bangkit untuk duduk di kursi makan yang lain.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku putus dengan Yifan."

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanan ringan dari toples di meja makan. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan lalu kembali mengunyah dengan benar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kalian…" Sehun berdeham untuk menetralkan suaranya. Ia tidak akan membuat Luhan tahu bahwa ia senang dengan mudah. "…kapan putusnya?"

"Sebelum aku kesini." jawab Luhan enteng. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun setelah ia duduk di kursinya yang semula‚ tepat di sebelah Sehun. "Yifan mengantarku pulang setelah putus. Setelah itu aku kemari untuk memberimu kabar ini. Bagaimana?"

"A-apa?" Sehun gelagapan lagi. Ia berdeham-deham macam orang sakit batuk dan berusaha untuk terlihat bingung. "Kau tidak menangis?"

Luhan mendengus. "Untuk apa aku menangis? Dia bukan lelaki yang baik untukku."

Nah‚ itu baru sadar.

Sehun yang awalnya senang jadi benar-benar heran sekarang ini. Seharusnya Luhan sedih karena baru putus dengan Yifan mengingat betapa percayanya Luhan pada Yifan‚ betapa sayangnya Luhan pada Yifan‚ dan betapa inginnya Luhan bersama Yifan. Tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan senyum-senyum saja seperti tidak ada masalah setelah mereka putus?

Sehun rasa Luhan memang benar-benar bodoh dalam urusan cinta dan sakit hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Ia khawatir dengan Luhan yang sekarang justru melebarkan senyumannya sembari mengangguk semangat. "Serius?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Serius‚ aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku memang tidak baik-baik saja setelah putus dari Yifan?"

"Karena memang kau kelihatan begitu."

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tawa yang perlahan berhenti. Ia mengulum bibirnya‚ melipat lengannya di meja. "Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja." akunya pelan kemudian. Sehun menghembuskan napas berat mendengarnya. "Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Dengan pura-pura baik-baik saja‚ begitu?" tanya Sehun‚ setengah kesal setengah cemas. Ia menyentil kening Luhan pelan‚ membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau kau ingin tertawa‚ tertawa saja. Kalau kau ingin menangis‚ menangis saja. Jangan memakai topeng untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak suka itu."

Luhan berhenti merengut dan menatap Sehun setelah ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Luhan menunduk sejenak‚ lalu bangkit dari duduk. Untuk sesaat ia berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang lagi-lagi bingung karena tingkahnya. Menghela napas‚ Sehun ikutan bangkit. Didekapnya perempuan itu sehingga ia bisa merasakan bahu Luhan yang bergetar kecil tiga detik sesudah itu. Luhan terisak pelan sebelum dan saat ia dipeluk Sehun.

"Ah‚ padahal aku sedang tidak ingin menangis karena baru saja putus dari Yifan." kata Luhan parau. Ia tertawa disela-sela isaknya yang terdengar lucu bagi Sehun. Sehun menahan tawa meski ia merasa sedih karena Luhan menangis di pelukannya. Luhan menangis karena lelaki lain.

"Siapa yang memutuskannya? Kau?"

"Yifan." Luhan lagi-lagi menyebut namanya tanpa ada beban sama sekali.

Padahal Sehun saja merasa muak tiap kali mendengar namanya dari bibir Luhan.

Pertanyaan Sehun pun akhirnya membawa ingatan Luhan pada satu jam yang lalu. Saat Yifan ingin mereka putus dan memberitahunya alasan klasik seperti; "Dia bilang aku terlalu baik untuknya."

Oh‚ Luhan jadi ingin menangis lebih deras lagi.

"Brengsek." balas Sehun bergumam. Ia mengendurkan pelukan‚ lalu menangkup wajah kecil Luhan seraya berkata‚ "Kau mau aku memukulinya lagi?"

Luhan tertawa setelah itu. "Tidak perlu‚ Sehun." katanya. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri lalu memasang senyum lembut pada Sehun. "Kau tahu‚ meski aku merasa sedih‚ jujur saja‚ tapi di sisi lain aku merasa lega. Itulah yang membuatku tidak ingin menangis. Karena aku merasa lega‚ juga aku merasa apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu memang benar."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya samar. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Kalau Yifan bukan lelaki yang baik untukku." jawab Luhan. Senyumannya melebar‚ membuat jantung Sehun bertalu-talu keras sehingga Sehun harus benar-benar melepaskan Luhan dari dekapannya.

Oh‚ Sehun tak ingin Luhan tahu bagaimana degup jantungnya sekarang ini.

"Mungkin Yifan merasa begitu sehingga Yifan memutuskanku dengan alasan kalau aku terlalu baik untuknya."

Sehun mendengus pelan‚ tersenyum kecil. Melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya dan berkata seperti itu padanya‚ Sehun merasa senang. Tapi Sehun berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Luhan. Tidak‚ Sehun tidak ingin terlihat begitu bahagia saat perempuan ini terpuruk. Meski sebenarnya Sehun gembira karena Luhan putus.

Ya ampun… Jangan terlalu senang‚ Sehun!

"Tapi Sehun." celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun jadi memberinya perhatian penuh setelah itu. "Untuk ajakanmu yang waktu itu… Aku belum bisa untuk menerima."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya ia mengingat-ingat‚ juga menebak apa maksud Luhan. Namun begitu Luhan berkata‚ "Mungkin kita bisa berkencan kapan-kapan saja. Biar aku menata hati dulu." Sehun mulai mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun sekenanya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan kemudian. "Kita masih ada banyak waktu. Santai saja."

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun. Tidak berani tersenyum atau memeluk Sehun. Ia takut Sehun kecewa meski lelaki itu bilang‚ "Tidak apa-apa." dengan enteng.

Oh‚ Luhan benar. Sehun memang sedikit kecewa padanya. _Sedikit_.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sejujurnya‚ Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Sebab sebelumnya ia dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman‚ dan kini sedang menjalin hubungan nyaris pacaran. Sudah beberapa kali ini mereka berdua pergi bersama. Luhan menganggapnya jalan-jalan biasa‚ namun entah Sehun menyebutnya apa‚ Luhan tidak tahu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menolak Sehun. Ia tahu benar Sehun punya kharisma yang kuat sehingga banyak perempuan jatuh hati dengan mudah padanya. Tapi entah kenapa‚ kharisma Sehun tidak bekerja padanya.

Atau hanya belum bekerja? Luhan tidak tahu juga.

Menghela napas‚ Luhan menurunkan bahunya ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia hanya memakai kemeja biru laut yang kebesaran serta ia masukkan ke dalam celana _jeans_ biru. Rambutnya terikat kuda‚ hanya menyisakan poni dan beberapa sulur di sisi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah terlihat cantik. Tapi hari ini‚ ia merasa ia belum puas untuk berpenampilan seperti ini.

Tapi Luhan memang berniat tidak sungguh-sungguh menerima ajakan kencan Sehun. Ia tahu kalau itu jahat sekali. Tapi akan lebih canggung lagi kalau Luhan menolak Sehun.

Kembali mengembalikan semangatnya‚ Luhan menghembuskan napas keras. Bahunya kembali naik dan ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada‚ tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan jujur pada Sehun. Bahwa sebaiknya mereka berteman saja. Begitu lebih baik!

" _Fighting!"_ gumamnya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan semangat dan kepercayaadirinya‚ Luhan keluar dari rumah. Ia bisa melihat Sehun sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika Luhan menyadari keberadaannya. Sementara Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang kaku.

Oh‚ Ya Tuhan… Jangan sampai Sehun tahu dan kecewa karena senyum kaku ini!

"Ayo pergi." kata Sehun. Tangannya terentang‚ lalu merangkul bahu Luhan akrab. Kemudian mereka pergi berjalan kaki.

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun selama ia dan Sehun berjalan. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu entah sibuk dengan apa‚ Luhan tak tahu. Luhan sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Soal bagaimana nanti ia bilang pada Sehun bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidak berkencan seperti ini. Sebab baginya‚ Sehun hanyalah seorang sahabat yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan supaya ia bisa melupakan Yifan dengan cepat. Apa yang dianggapnya itu justru terdengar bodoh dan kejam sekali.

Mereka sampai di halte bus tidak berapa lama setelah itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam‚ akhirnya bersuara lantaran tidak tahan dengan atmosfir seperti ini. Jadi Luhan mengeluarkan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang‚ mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan bus yang akan mengangkut mereka.

"Mobilmu dimana?"

Sehun menunduk menatapnya‚ tersenyum. "Kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita jalan-jalan tanpa mobil."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Baginya‚ pola pikir Sehun itu membingungkan. Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak apa maksud Sehun selama ini.

"Naik bus saja‚ oke?"

Luhan mengangguk saja. Lagipula mau naik apa mereka nanti‚ bukan menjadi masalah yang besar untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya cepat-cepat. Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Mereka naik bus antar kota yang berhenti di halte tersebut. Luhan kebingungan‚ kenapa harus bus antar kota yang mereka naiki. Memangnya mereka mau ke luar kota?

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Ia memandang beberapa gedung yang mereka lewati melalui kaca bus yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." jawab Sehun sekenanya. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya‚ juga tak ada nada senang di suaranya. Luhan mengernyitkan heran. Sehun kenapa lagi?

Sehun hanya berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar setelah ia melihat senyum Luhan di depan rumah perempuan itu tadi. Sehun hanya takut. _Hanya…_

Sedangkan itu‚ Luhan tak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi atau yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini. Luhan diam saja‚ melirik Sehun‚ lalu kembali memandangi jalanan. Sepertinya mereka akan ke Busan.

Dan benar saja‚ mereka turun di Busan. Tepatnya di dekat pantai yang ramai akan pengunjung di siang hari.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya begitu ia keluar dari bus bersama Sehun. Luhan dapat melihat matahari yang hendak tenggelam di depannya sekarang‚ yang entah mengapa membuatnya hangat. Luhan tersenyum senang. Oh‚ pemandangan pantai yang sangat-amat ia rindukan. Luhan mendongak pada Sehun yang justru pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Luhan merengut hendak protes. _Sehun ini apa-apaan‚ ya ampun…_

" _Ya_!" seru Luhan menyusul Sehun. Ketika sudah berada disisi lelaki itu‚ Luhan mulai protes. "Kau meninggalkanku di belakang? Oh… Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang saja kalau kau meninggalkanku."

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia menghadap Luhan kemudian‚ lagi-lagi tak bersuara. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan‚ lalu menyematkan jemarinya disela-sela jemari Luhan. Meski tangan Sehun terasa hangat‚ entah mengapa Luhan bisa membeku begitu saja. Luhan mengulum bibirnya‚ menunduk. Oh‚ wajahnya panas seketika. Meski Sehun hanya mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua‚ rasanya Luhan sudah disoraki jutaan manusia di dalam pikirannya. Dalam tundukannya‚ Luhan berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa panas yang terus menjalar di wajah. Ia hanya menurut saja ketika Sehun menarik tangannya untuk mendekati pantai.

Tersisa lima meter dari bibir pantai dan Sehun berhenti. Tangannya yang tadi menggandeng tangan Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik lalu Sehun sembunyikan ke saku jaket. Luhan pun mau tidak mau jadi mendongak karena tindakan Sehun. Tangan Luhan terasa dingin karena hembusan angin. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak suka dengan hembusan angin di tangannya saat ini. Ketika Luhan menatap Sehun pun‚ lelaki itu masih tidak banyak bicara seperti tadi‚ dan masih membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" akhirnya Luhan bertanya‚ mengikuti alur pikirannya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun menoleh sebentar padanya sebelum kembali memandangi matahari yang hendak tenggelam di depan mereka.

"Kau merasa canggung?" Sehun bertanya balik. Giliran Luhan yang mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Luhan memang tidak menjawab. Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa diamnya Luhan adalah iya atas pertanyannya.

"Kau merasa aku memaksamu?"

Lantas Luhan menggeleng sembari mengibaskan kedua tangan di udara. "Tidak." jawabnya kaku. Ia tertawa hambar. "Kupikir berkencan dengan seseorang itu bisa membuatku lebih baik setelah putus dari Yifan." jelasnya. Luhan hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. Alasannya bukan itu sebenarnya.

Dan secara tidak langsung‚ ia mengubah tujuannya tanpa ia sadari.

Sebenarnya‚ Luhan ingin membuat Sehun senang karena ia menerima ajakan kencannya Sehun. Tapi tanpa Luhan tahu‚ dengan terpaksanya Luhan‚ Sehun justru makin tersakiti.

Bukan ini yang Sehun mau. Bukan ini pula yang Luhan mau.

Sehun balas menatap Luhan‚ menelisik manik cokelat milik Luhan. "Bahkan kau menyebut namanya dengan enteng." gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit karena tak mendengar gumaman lelaki yang kini justru menangkup wajahnya. Suara Sehun teredam oleh ombak pantai di dekatnya. Wajah Luhan lagi-lagi terasa panas karena tatapan Sehun saat itu. Astaga‚ Sehun ini membuatnya kenapa‚ sih?

"Bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Luhan mengerjap. Jika pertanyannya begitu‚ Luhan bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab‚ Luhan justru ingin sekali. Ini kesempatannya untuk mengakhiri acara kencan tak jelas ini. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa‚ sebab ia juga tidak ingin Sehun terluka lebih dalam lagi.

Ya Tuhan… Kenapa ia selalu membuat Sehun terluka?

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan‚ Sehun pun menghela napas. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun. Tapi tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Luhan lembut. Luhan jadi tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun sekarang ini. Melihat betapa kecewanya Sehun karenanya‚ Luhan merasa jahat. Dalam hati Luhan memaki diri sendiri. Sampai kapan hal ini terus berlanjut?

Ya‚ sampai kapan Sehun berhenti menunggu Luhan? Sebenarnya Sehun sudah benar-benar lelah. Beberapa tahun terakhir ia habiskan untuk diam menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ketika Luhan tahu segalanya‚ perempuan itu justru bersikap canggung padanya. Seolah perasaan Sehun tak dianggap serius oleh Luhan. Sehun maklum karena ia yakin masih ada Yifan di hati Luhan. Dari awal Sehun sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi Sehun hanya diam. Dalam diamnya pun ia berpikir. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam mode saling menyakiti‚ dan Sehun tak ingin hal ini terus berlanjut. Jadi setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal‚ Sehun berkata‚ "Mari kita akhiri acara kencan ini." dengan keyakinan penuh.

Seketika Luhan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh‚ menyusuri pantai tanpa mengajak Luhan lagi. Luhan mengamati punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan helaan napas di akhir pemikirannya. Otaknya berputar secara cepat‚ mencari cara supaya mereka tidak berada dalam situasi yang canggung setelah ini. Meski Luhan yakin Sehun akan bersikap biasa saja setelah ini.

Sementara Sehun sendiri‚ ia sudah tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya karena reaksi Luhan setelah ia berkata demikian. Oh‚ lucunya ekspresi terkejut itu. Apalagi saat Sehun melihat mimik wajah Luhan ketika ia berbalik dan sengaja pergi menjauh. Sehun hanya bermain-main sebenarnya‚ juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan kalau acara kencan ini disudahi. Kalau Luhan memintanya untuk bertahan‚ maka ya‚ Sehun akan terus bertahan. Tapi jika tidak‚ Sehun tak akan memaksa. Sehun mundur saja. Lelah juga ia dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini.

"Sehun!" Luhan memanggil kemudian. Tak ada sahutan dari si pemilik nama yang semakin menjauh dari Luhan. Menghela napas lagi‚ Luhan mulai merasakan dadanya tersetrum listrik bertegangan rendah. Perempuan itu menggigit bibir dalamnya seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusul Sehun.

Kemudian Luhan menghadang Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun melunturkan senyum gelinya dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar. Sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah sebelum ia menunduk.

"Kau benar. Aku memang merasa canggung. Itu sebabnya aku hanya diam dan mengangguk saja pada apa yang kau tanyakan padaku selama ini." kata Luhan serak. Ia menelan ludah susah payah sembari memejamkan mata. "Kau memang tak memaksaku dan aku juga merasa tak terpaksa sama sekali. Tapi… Ih!" Luhan mengerang frustasi. "Rasanya berkencan dengan sahabat sendiri memang… memang… Ka―"

― _cup!_

Seketika Luhan melebarkan matanya. Darahnya berdesir cepat namun jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Lucunya‚ genggaman tangan Luhan di udara jadi bergetar entah karena ia terkejut atau karena lemas. Jujur‚ ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik salah satu tangannya dan menahan kepala belakangnya‚ Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan menciumnya. Otaknya tadi mencerna bahwa Sehun akan memeluknya. Tapi kenapa Sehun menciumnya secara mendadak?!

Luhan menahan napas begitu bibir Sehun bergerak di atas bibirnya. Matanya sudah terpejam erat‚ ia tak berani menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat-sangat dekat dengannya kala itu. Luhan hanya sempat melihat Sehun memejamkan mata ketika lelaki itu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Refleks tangannya semakin menggenggam udara dengan erat karena merasakan sensasi bagaimana bibirnya dilumat Sehun dengan lembut. Seketika kaki Luhan terasa seperti _jelly_ ‚ atau lagi terasa seperti melayang di udara. Kaki Luhan rasanya mati rasa.

Ciuman mendadak itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebenarnya. Tapi bagi Luhan terasa lama… sekali. Luhan bahkan tak berani membuka mata setelah Sehun menjauhkan kepala. Luhan hanya memejamkan mata‚ bernapas pendek-pendek‚ serta menggeletukkan giginya saking gugupnya dia sekarang. Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan setelah ia mencium perempuan itu jadi tertawa. Sehingga Luhan akhirnya mau membuka mata meski awalnya ia mengintip dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

Oh‚ Ya Tuhan…

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah biasa melihat Sehun tertawa karena kebodohannya. Tapi yang kali ini‚ Luhan jadi merasa tidak biasa melihat Sehun tertawa. Kenapa jantung ini malah berdegup kencang dan membuat wajah Luhan terpanggang bara api di balik kulit wajahnya?

"Oh‚ kau lucu sekali." kata Sehun disela tawanya. "Soal mengakhiri kencan tadi‚ aku hanya bercanda tapi tanggapanmu terkejut begitu. Aku jadi gemas."

Yah… Karena secara tidak langsung Luhan menahannya. Dan secara tidak langsung pula Luhan hampir mengatakan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya berkencan―Luhan menganggap mereka hanya jalan-jalan‚ ingat itu― sore ini. Sehun tahu hal itu. Semuanya sudah terlihat jelas di manik mata Luhan saat Sehun mencoba untuk membaca pikiran Luhan. Jadi Sehun menciumnya. Untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik‚ dan untuk membuat Luhan jatuh ke tangannya.

Sementara itu‚ wajah Luhan sudah semerah tomat busuk. Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanggapan. Ada rasa malu‚ salah tingkah‚ jengkel‚ dan semuanya jadi campur aduk karena Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun berhenti tertawa dengan helaan napas panjang. "Tapi itu ada benarnya juga‚ sih. Mulai besok aku harus lebih banyak konsultasi pada dosen supaya aku bisa segera lulus." katanya. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan kerjapan pelan.

Astaga‚ Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup kelopak mata Luhan. Jadi Sehun hanya melampiaskannya dengan mencubit ujung hidung Luhan gemas.

"Kau juga harus segera lulus‚ oke?" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

Luhan jantungan. Tolong segera kubur Luhan ke dalam pasir pantai karena malu dan salah tingkah!

* * *

 **…**

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hai! Aku _update_ dan sesuai dengan janjiku sebelumnya kalau aku akan menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini sebelum akhir Juli dan sebelum aku hiatus.

Seriusan!

 _Chapter_ ini pendek. Tapi _chapter_ terakhir bakal panjang kok. Kayak biasanya hehe.

Tinggal satu _chapter_ lagi. Ditunggu yaaa!

 _Thanks for reading._ Tolong _review_ setelah kalian baca _chapter_ ini‚ ya…

Trims. :))


	5. Fragmen Empat: Kau Cantik dgn Merah Muda

Sebenarnya‚ butuh waktu yang lama sekali bagi Luhan untuk sadar bahwa apa yang kini berputar-putar di pikirannya justru membuatnya salah tingkah dan malu sendiri. Kejadian saat tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya‚ mencubit ujung hidungnya‚ serta membuatnya menggila tiga minggu yang lalu itu kembali terputar di pikirannya entah mengapa. Saat itu Sehun terlihat berbeda. Meski diawal Sehun terlihat lebih diam‚ tapi kemudian lelaki itu menjungkirbalikkan semuanya sehingga membuat Luhan jantungan.

Tidak‚ Luhan saja yang tidak tahu kalau lagi-lagi Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hati Luhan.

Mengacak rambutnya‚ Luhan mengerang kesal. Oh Ya Tuhan… Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan ketikannya kalau bayangan ciuman itu terus menghantuinya?!

"Oh‚ oh. Lihatlah Luhan kita sedang frustasi." suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah belakang. Kemudian terdengar pula suara cekikikan darinya dan tawa kecil Kyungsoo sebagai tanggapan.

Luhan mendengus. Ia menoleh ke belakang‚ memberi _death glare_ pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang asyik duduk-duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari memakan makanan ringan dari toples. Setelah menyadari betapa mengerikannya tatapan Luhan‚ tawa Kyungsoo terhenti‚ begitu juga dengan kikikkan Baekhyun.

Wah‚ teman-temannya itu.

"Oh‚ tidak." gumam Kyungsoo was-was.

" _Ya_! Jangan makan di tempat tidurku!" kesal Luhan. Ia bangkit dan berlari menubruk kedua teman perempuannya sehingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memekik. _Snack_ yang ada di tempat tidur pun berceceran kemana-mana. Kemudian mereka bertiga ribut tentang siapa yang salah karena sudah membuat tempat tidur itu kotor dan berantakan.

Keributan mereka pun dihadiahi pekikan; " _Ya_! _Noona_ jangan berisik!" dari Ziyu di bawah sana.

Seketika Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang juga terdiam karena pekikan Ziyu tadi. Tiga detik setelah itu‚ mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang lucu sehingga mereka bisa tertawa aneh seperti itu. Mungkin menertawakan betapa kekanakannya mereka.

"Jangan makan di tempat tidurku." kata Luhan. Ia mengambil alih beberapa _snack_ yang masih bisa diselamatkan‚ lalu melanjutkan. "Setidaknya ajak juga aku makan. Aku lapar."

Baekhyun mencibir. Ia biarkan saja Luhan mencomot makanan ringan yang dibawa Kyungsoo dari dapur Luhan tadi. Lagipula perutnya sudah kenyang‚ selain tidak ingin menambah berat badan lagi sebagai alasan pendukung. Sementara kedua temannya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya‚ Kyungsoo justru sibuk membersihkan tempat yang ia duduki dari _snack_ yang berceceran di tempat tidur.

* * *

 **…**

 **Fragment**

 **4\. Kau Cantik Dengan Merah Muda**

 **…**

* * *

"Pantas saja. Kau belum menyentuh _keyboard_ laptopmu sedari tadi." kata Kyungsoo setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersih kecilnya. "Ternyata kau lapar."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk saja meski kesimpulan Kyungsoo itu salah. Ia hanya fokus pada makanan yang kini sedang ia kunyah di mulut dan ia cerna di dalam lambung.

"Tidak‚ tidak. Kurasa bukan begitu." Baekhyun justru berpendapat lain. "Kau pasti kepikiran sesuatu." katanya pada Luhan.

Lantas Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanan untuk sejenak‚ lalu menelannya sebelum menyahut‚ "Wah‚ Kupikir di dahiku tertulis _'aku sedang stress'_ sehingga kau bisa menebaknya dengan benar."

Baekhyun tergelak. Sementara Kyungsoo mendumel; kenapa tadi dia mengangguk padahal tebakanku salah?

"Ya‚ sudah tertulis di dahimu." balas Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum bangga dan Kyungsoo mendengus. Baekhyun pantas menjadi seorang psikolog meski dia mahasiswi desain interior.

Lantas Luhan menutupi dahinya sembari mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sebal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian‚ mengabaikan fakta bahwa tadi ia salah tebak. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk menebak dengan benar ketika Luhan tak segera menjawab. "Tentang yang kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening‚ berusaha mengingat-ingat‚ lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia menghela napas pelan dan memakan makanan ringan di tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana jawaban Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Wah‚ aku ketinggalan berita." celetuk Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Ada apa memangnya? Kau menanyakan apa pada Sehun?"

"Itu‚ Luhan cerita kalau tiba-tiba Sehun bilang dia mencintai Luhan. Jadi kusarankan saja pada Luhan untuk bertanya langsung ke Sehun apa maksudnya." Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali pada Baekhyun untuk mengerti situasi‚ dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sembari membulatkan bibirnya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak peka soalnya.

"Sehun tidak menjawab apapun." kata Luhan pelan. "Tapi aku yakin dia bilang begitu demi kebaikanku."

 _Nah_! Luhan memang tidak peka‚ benar?

"Lantas?" Baekhyun menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Sebab cerita cinta yang tak sampai ini membuatnya gemas sekali. Sehun nya diam saja‚ sementara Luhan nya tidak peka. Cocok!

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Ya, begitu‚" jawabnya skeptis. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal di pangkuan dan mengerang frustasi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti sementara Baekhyun mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dengan lemas. Saking gemasnya Baekhyun pada (calon) pasangan Sehun-Luhan ini‚ ia jadi lemas begini.

"Sehun memang marah padaku waktu itu." cerita Luhan tiba-tiba. Kedua temannya jadi kembali memberinya perhatian lagi. "Tapi kemudian Sehun…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimat.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo mendesak Luhan untuk kembali meneruskan. Ia bertanya‚ "Sehun kenapa?"

Luhan menunduk. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan bantal di pangkuan. Wajahnya panas tiba-tiba. "Sehun mengajakku berkencan setelah aku putus dari Yifan." sambung Luhan cepat tanpa jeda. Matanya memejam erat‚ tak mau melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah ia mengaku demikian.

Satu detik‚

dua detik‚

tiga de―

" _KYAAA!_!"

Luhan sukses terperanjat dan jatuh ke lantai akibat pekikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang hampir bersamaan. Perempuan itu mengelus-elus dadanya guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat karena terkejut. Sialan kedua perempuan ini. Untung sebelumnya Luhan sudah bersiap-siap dengan reaksi mereka.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kalian berteriak?" Luhan kesal. Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun heboh sendiri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka untuk Luhan. Intinya seperti ini;

"Serius Sehun mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Jadi kau sudah beberapa kali berkencan dengan Sehun? Kan kau sudah putus dari Yifan."

"Bagaimana caranya Sehun mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Kalian sudah berkencan kemana saja?"

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Makan es krim? Ke bioskop? Ke pantai? Berpelukan? Berciuman?"

"Hei!" Luhan refleks menyela pertanyaan _random_ kedua temannya, selain karena ia mendengar kata 'berciuman' yang dilontarkan Baekhyun barusan‚ tentu saja. "Kalau tanya satu-satu. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dulu." protesnya dengan wajah merona malu.

Ia sudah pias sebenarnya.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo berdeham‚ berusaha memendam _euphoria_ senangnya karena kabar ini. "Bagaimana caranya Sehun mengajakmu berkencan?" tanyanya.

Luhan memilin-milin jemarinya sendiri. "Dia bilang‚ "Ayo kita berkencan setelah kau putus dari Yifan‚" saat mengantarku pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu." jujurnya.

Baekhyun menahan senyum lebar. Membayangkan bagaimana Sehun bilang begitu pada Luhan. "Apakah dia canggung ketika bilang begitu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. "Sehun malah kelihatan biasa saja."

 _Wah…_ Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa. Ia lupa kalau Sehun itu orang yang santai-santai saja‚ tidak ingin _ribet_ melakukan suatu hal. Ia jadi ingin melihat bagaimana cara Sehun mengajak kencan Luhan secara langsung. Kalau Baekhyun bisa melihat cara Sehun yang terlampau sederhana―tapi mampu membuat seorang perempuan jantungan― itu, Baekhyun tak bias menahan ledakan tawanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkencan berapa kali?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Empat kali."

"Kemana saja?" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Di kafe‚ di bioskop‚ di festival malam‚ dan yang terakhir itu ke pantai." jawab Luhan. Saat ia mengatakan 'pantai' tadi‚ Luhan berusaha untuk tak terlihat sedang salah tingkah. Kemudian ia berdeham-deham karena tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya jadi kering.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun menyadari kesalahtingkahan Luhan. Perempuan bermata sipit itu menoel-noel pipi Luhan dengan jahil‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Apa yang kalian lakukan di pantai sampai-sampai kau kelihatan malu seperti itu‚ hm?"

Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya yang terasa geli sementara dengan refleks kepalanya menunduk saat merasakan rasa panas menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya. Melihat reaksi Luhan‚ baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya. Oh‚ pasti sesuatu sudah terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan‚ eh?" Baekhyun terus menggodanya. Kyungsoo juga gencar bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sama. Jadi karena Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi‚ ia menjawab‚ "Sehun menciumku." dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo memekik.

Tapi kemudian mereka berdua menutup bibir karena ingat Ziyu pasti marah-marah lagi.

"Serius?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sumringah‚ begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga‚ itu pasti membuatmu gila!" celetuk Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan Karena ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa panas di wajahnya. Oh‚ ya ampun‚ Luhan malu sekali mengakui kalau ia sudah berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menggumam‚ "Sudahlah‚ sudahlah‚" pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya kedua temannya itu tidak mendengarkan. Mereka justru kembali bertanya dan membuat Luhan mau tidak mau juga harus kembali bercerita.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu frustasi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk sekali.

"Kau terus terbayang-bayang‚ ya?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya. Luhan juga mengangguk sekali. Kemudian Baekhyun menanggapi. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya efek dari pertama kali berciuman dengan seseorang."

 _Tapi aku tidak seperti itu dengan Yifan._ Luhan membatin lugu.

"Bukan begitu." ujar Luhan. Justru ia mengatakan hal lain ketika ia melanjutkan. "Rasanya aneh saja karena kau berciuman dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Lantas senyum lebar Kyungsoo tergantikan dengan bibir yang terlipat ke dalam. Ia melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya sementara Baekhyun sendiri menggeleng-geleng kecil saat menatap Luhan yang murung di depannya.

"Kau merasa aneh?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Itu wajar‚ Luhan. Kau baru berkencan dengan sahabatmu‚ lalu tiba-tiba sahabatmu menciummu‚ dan kau merasa aneh. Kau mungkin belum biasa atau terkejut dengan situasi seperti itu."

Luhan menunduk sebagai tanggapan. _Mungkin itu benar._

"Kau memang tak ada niat untuk berkencan dengan Sehun‚ ya?" Kyungsoo justru bertanya lain. Membuat Luhan mengangkat wajah dan mengangguk kecil setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau kau memang tak ada niat‚ kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya?" kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis setelahnya karena Baekhyun menyikut perutnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" bisik Baekhyun setengah kesal.

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Daripada nanti Sehun lebih sakit hati." sambungnya membela diri. Baekhyun merengut dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba‚ Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa‚ Sehun selalu membuatku tak bisa bilang begitu." Luhan menunduk‚ menghela napas pelan. "Dia kelihatan bahagia sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega."

"Selain itu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak‚ berpikir. Apakah benar ia bisa bercerita tentang perasaannya selama ini pada kedua temannya?

Mungkin bisa. Mungkin benar.

Jadi Luhan mengaku‚ "Jujur saja‚ aku masih sering memikirkan Yifan saat aku bersama Sehun. Bahkan aku membayangkan kalau aku sedang bersama Yifan saat aku bersama Sehun. Aku jahat sekali‚ ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mafhum‚ berusaha memahami Luhan. Luhan baru saja putus denganYifan yang sangat-amat ia sayangi. Jadi bisa saja itu terjadi meski pengakuan Luhan itu terdengar jahat sekali. Sementara itu‚ Baekhyun mulai dibuat kesal karena sifat dan sikap Luhan selama ini. Bukannya ia tidak memihak Luhan‚ tapi kenapa Luhan sampai sebegitu jahatnya pada Sehun? Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa Luhan mau-mau saja menerima ajakan kencan Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu lebih sakit hati?

Baekhyun saja tidak tahu kalau selama Sehun dan Luhan berkencan‚ Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai jalan-jalan biasa.

"Kau merasa kau cocok dengan Yifan‚ begitu?" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar nada suara Baekhyun padanya. "Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?" tanyanya‚ juga ikutan kesal.

Baekhyun menumpahkan semua amarahnya kemudian. "Sadarlah‚ Luhan! Yifan selalu menyakitimu tapi kenapa kau masih berharap padanya? Benar apa kata Sehun kalau Yifan bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu. Kalau aku jadi Sehun pun aku juga akan melarangmu berpacaran dengan Yifan. Lupakanlah Yifan dan jangan lagi berharap apapun darinya!"

Luhan mengubah ekspresi bingung dan kesalnya menjadi sungguhan jengkel. Ia berkacak pinggang‚ menatap Baekhyun marah‚ dan berkata‚ "Jangan beranggapan seperti itu tentang Yifan! Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku mencintainya dan beginilah aku padanya!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini‚ Luhan."

"Kau tak paham kalau cinta itu buta‚ ya?"

"Tapi cinta bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk!" tandas Baekhyun telak. Luhan dibuat bungkam olehnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang diam karena membiarkan Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan‚ akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sudahlah‚ sudah. Jangan bertengkar karena hal ini." katanya kalem. Kemudian ia beralih pada Baekhyun. "Jika Luhan merasa cocok dengan Yifan‚ jangan mencocokkan Luhan dengan Sehun. Tidak baik juga."

"Terserah." Baekhyun memalingkan muka dongkol.

"Luhan‚" panggil Kyungsoo lembut. Si pemilik nama hanya meliriknya sekilas sebagai jawaban. "Aku percaya pilihanmu itu yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Tapi juga pikirkan apa yang telah Yifan lakukan padamu selama ini. Jangan bilang‚ 'itu karena aku mencintainya' setiap kau ingin membela hubunganmu dengan Yifan. Aku tahu cinta memang buta. Tapi benar kata Baekhyun‚ cinta bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Kalau kau begini terus‚ justru kau sendiri yang akan terluka dan selamanya akan menjadi orang bodoh."

Luhan menunduk dalam. Sepetinya ia sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Kyungsoo. Melihat reaksi Luhan pun Kyungsoo menghela napas. Mungkin Luhan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi sepertinya juga bukan masalah besar kalau kau merasa aneh berkencan dan berciuman dengan Sehun. Kau hanya masih menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabatmu‚ bukan calon pengganti Yifan." Kyungsoo menanggapi hal lain. "Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa aneh lagi kalau kau belajar menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang 'lelaki' dan jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula kau juga tidak tahu siapa yang bakal menjadi orang yang cocok denganmu. Katakan saja jodoh. Bisa jadi sahabatmu sendiri‚ kakak kelasmu sendiri‚ teman kerjamu‚ atau siapapun itu." katanya dengan nada suara yang mulai melembut. Luhan jadi melirik Baekhyun karena tanggapannya. "Aku saja tidak menyangka kalau orang yang cocok denganku itu Chanyeol. Padahal dulu dia rivalku." ia terkekeh setelahnya.

"Baekhyun‚ orang yang cocok dengan kita dan jodoh itu berbeda." koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Hanya beda tipis." Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Kalau jodoh‚ ya benar‚ kita tidak bisa menebak siapa jodoh kita. Tapi kalau orang yang cocok denganmu‚ kau bisa mencarinya dan menemukannya dengan mudah. Kau bisa merasakannya sama seperti kau menebak ada tambahan komponen susu dalam _pancake_. Tapi bisa juga kita tidak bisa mencarinya karena faktor-faktor tertentu." pendapat Kyungsoo.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Lucu tidak‚ sih‚ kalau kita jadi membahas hal-hal yang tak pasti seperti ini?" celetuk Baekhyun jenaka yang lantas membuat Kyungsoo tertawa‚ dan Luhan tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Dan‚ ya… Ketegangan diantara mereka akhirnya hilang juga.

"Intinya ya… Jangan terlalu yakin apa yang kau pertahankan selama ini adalah jodohmu‚ atau orang yang cocok denganmu. Jujur saja‚ kau dan Yifan tidak punya pola yang sama untuk menjadi satu fragmen yang cocok. Aku justru merasa kau dan Sehun memiliki pola yang sama. Tapi itu juga pendapatku‚ bukan pendapatmu." Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahu sekilas‚ pura-pura tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan.

Sebenarnya ia sedang mempengaruhi Luhan supaya perempuan itu membuang Yifan dari hidupnya dan beralih pada Sehun. Perempuan bermata bulat itu memang ahlinya dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

"Wah‚ wah… Berat sekali perbincangan kita malam ini. Terima kasih Prof. Do Kyungsoo karena sudah memberi kami pencerahan soal jodoh dan masa depan." ujar Baekhyun jenaka. Membuat Kyungsoo membungkuk beberapa kali seolah berterima kasih pada Baekhyun maupun Luhan yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Kemudian ketiga perempuan dalam kamar itu tertawa karena ulah mereka sendiri.

"Baekhyun‚" Luhan akhirnya bersuara setelah sedari tadi terdiam. Si pemilik nama tersenyum padanya sebagai tanggapan. "Maafkan aku soal tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku tadi hanya kesal karena kau keras kepala."

Luhan terkekeh. Meski ia tidak menanggapi apapun‚ batinnya tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri. Bahwa; _Sehun juga selalu begitu ketika aku keras kepala padanya_. Sehun begitu peduli padanya. Begitu pula teman-temannya.

Luhan merasa beruntung. Serius.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setelah perbincangan panjangnya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malam itu‚ Luhan mulai berpikir dengan benar. Memang setelahnya Luhan sadar bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini salah. Teman-temannya dan Sehun memang benar. Soal pilihannya dan keyakinannya selama ini‚ lebih tepatnya. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mengubah apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

 _Aku tahu cinta memang buta. Tapi benar kata Baekhyun‚ cinta bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Kalau kau begini terus‚ justru kau sendiri yang akan terluka dan selamanya akan menjadi orang bodoh._

Luhan membenarkan. Dia memang bodoh‚ dan sudah seharusnya Luhan memperbaiki diri. Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang dengan percaya dirinya kembali pada orang yang telah menyakiti dirinya berkali-kali. Luhan akan mengubah _image_ nya menjadi seperti itu.

 _Kau bukan perempuan murahan._

Suara Sehun terngiang di pikirannya. Ia ingat kalimat itu sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan pengakuan lelaki itu‚ bahwa Sehun mencintainya selama ini. Jujur‚ mengingat pengakuan Sehun malam itu‚ Luhan jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar. Bagi Luhan‚ Sehun juga bodoh. Kenapa lelaki itu betah-betah saja menyembunyikan perasaan sayangnya dari Luhan?

Luhan pikir mereka sama-sama bodoh.

 _Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa aneh lagi kalau kau belajar menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang 'lelaki' dan jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Aku justru merasa kau dan Sehun memiliki pola yang sama._

Luhan melirik langit malam yang cerah dengan taburan bintang di sana. Menerawang‚ ia tersenyum. Rasanya Luhan ingin terpingkal karena tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun memenuhi pikirannya. Wah‚ ajaib sekali. Padahal dulu Sehun tak pernah mampir ke pikirannya dengan cara seperti ombak di pantai. Ombak itu datang ke pantai‚ surut‚ lalu datang lagi. Berkali-kali. Tanpa kenal lelah.

" _Bagaimana kalau fragmen yang kau cari ada pada Sehun?"_

Luhan teringat pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelum mereka tidur dan setelah mereka mengakhiri perbincangan berat mereka malam itu. Awalnya memang Luhan diam tak ingin menjawab. Otaknya butuh memproses banyak pilihan dan hatinya butuh menerima jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan nanti.

Tapi kemudian Luhan menetapkan jawabannya sendiri. Ia berkata‚ _"Aku akan membiarkannya memiliki fragmen milikku."_ sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Jadi setelah itu‚ Luhan membiarkan pintu hatinya terbuka untuk Sehun‚ dan membiarkan pula Yifan terusir dari sana. Sudah saatnya hati milik Luhan dikuasai oleh orang yang baru‚ dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Jadi selama Luhan mengubah pemikirannya‚ selama itu pula Luhan terkena imbasnya. Apa itu? Tentu saja merindukan Sehun. Sebab sudah lima minggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya saling mengirim pesan yang mereka lakukan. Itupun juga kalau mereka sempat.

 _Weekend_ ‚ dan bertepatan dengan hari libur nasional. Pagi itu‚ Luhan mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. Berharap Sehun mengiriminya _chat_ atau bagaimana. Tapi yang Luhan harapkan tidak juga ada di layar ponselnya. Luhan menghela napas. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar‚ lalu menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Sekembalinya dari sarapan juga begitu. Layar ponselnya masih kosong melompong tanpa Sehun. Luhan berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin Sehun sedang tidur mengingat betapa sedikitnya jam tidur Sehun.

Jadi Luhan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar saat ia sedang menonton televisi sampai siang hari. Ponsel itu sama sekali tak tersentuh. Sorenya‚ setelah Luhan kembali dari taman komplek bersama Ibunya dan Ziyu‚ Luhan baru mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk untuknya. Dari Sehun. Luhan sampai harus menahan diri untuk tak memekik girang begitu membaca kontak nama lelaki itu di layar ponselnya.

 _ **Sehun :**_ _Malam ini ada acara? Kalau tidak‚ aku menunggumu di taman hiburan jam lima sore. Sampai ketemu di sana!_

Refleks Luhan melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Masih ada waktu untuk mandi dan berdandan. Jadi Luhan segera membalas bahwa ia menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Tangannya membuka lemari pakaian‚ dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Luhan tak ingin berbasa-basi mencoba gaun yang berada dalam kotak itu. Luhan tak punya banyak waktu untuk merayakan rasa bahagianya. Jadi ia pergi melesat ke kamar mandi secepat kilat. Ia tak ingin Sehun menunggu. Lagipula Luhan yakin kalau pilihan Sehun yang membelikan gaun dalam kotak itu sudah bagus.

Memang bagus. Memang cantik. Luhan saja suka.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan‚ Luhan tak melihat Sehun. Perempuan itu menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Namun nihil. Luhan tak menemukannya. Jadi Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang taman hiburan guna menunggu Sehun. Tak apalah‚ pikirnya. Mungkin Sehun sedang ada di jalan.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki yang berbalut _high heels_ putih di trotoar. Beberapa kali Luhan menyingkirkan sulur rambut yang mengenai wajahnya dikala angin berhembus sedikit kencang.

Sore itu‚ Luhan memakai gaun yang dibelikan Sehun di malam lelaki itu mengajaknya berkencan. Sehun benar-benar membelikannya setelah perbincangan mereka di depan etalase toko waktu itu. Luhan sempat tak enak hati‚ tapi Sehun bilang‚ "Simpan saja kalau memang tidak ingin kau pakai. Tapi kalau mau‚ pakai saja saat kita berkencan‚ oke?"

Jadi Luhan menyimpannya. Dan ini kali pertama ia memakai gaun merah muda yang membuatnya semakin cantik itu. Luhan bahkan tak sadar kalau banyak pasang mata milik para lelaki melirik gemas atau tertarik padanya. Sebab Luhan hanya peduli dengan kedatangan Sehun soalnya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit‚ dan Sehun belum datang. Luhan mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun tapi Sehun tak mengangkat panggilannya. Luhan mendesah lelah. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif; mungkin Sehun sedang terjebak macet‚ mungkin Sehun sedang ada urusan‚ mungkin Sehun tertidur‚ dan sebagainya.

Kembali menguatkan dirinya‚ Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang kosong karena kakinya terasa sakit. Luhan akan terus bertahan menunggu Sehun sampai lelaki itu datang. Inilah yang bisa Luhan lakukan untuk menebus hal-hal apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan dan secara tidak sengaja menyakiti Sehun.

Mungkin menunggu saja tidak cukup untuk melunasi kesalahannya pada Sehun. Sebab saldo 'menyakiti Sehun' yang ia kumpulkan selama ini sudah terlalu banyak‚ dan Luhan tidak ingin menambah lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Tak!_

" _Aw_!" suara Sehun terdengar serak sedetik setelah ia merasakan sentilan keras di keningnya. Begitu ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah terbangun tiba-tiba‚ Sehun berdecak ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terbangun saat itu.

Kakaknya sendiri. Perempuan itu justru terkekeh setelah membangunkan adiknya dengan cara seperti itu.

" _Noona_ ini kenapa‚ sih?" ketus Sehun kesal dan serak. Giliran perempuan yang dipanggil _noona_ itulah yang berdecak pada Sehun.

"Kau mau tidur di rumah sakit‚ eh?" tanya balik perempuan bernama Sehyun itu. "Kalau ingin tidur‚ pulang ke rumah sana." katanya. Sementara Sehun menguap‚ lalu mengerjap pelan. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. "Jangan pulang ke kota. Sudah terlalu malam."

Seketika Sehun tersadar. Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya‚ dan berteriak‚ "Hua!" sehingga baik Sehyun atau beberapa pasien yang melintas di sana jadi terkejut.

"Hei! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan teriak-teriak." kata Sehyun dongkol.

Namun Sehun tak menggubris. Lelaki itu justru bangkit dari duduknya di bangku tunggu‚ lalu berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun mencari ponselnya di saku‚ memeriksa notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab belasan kali dari nama kontak yang sama‚ yaitu Luhan. Mulai setelah itu Sehun panik luar biasa. Ia masuk ke mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya ke luar rumah sakit dengan cepat. Ia sudah meninggalkan Luhan sampai lebih dari empat jam.

Oh‚ ini salahnya karena tak bisa berpikir jernih setelah ia mendengar kabar dari kakaknya‚ Sehyun‚ bahwa Ibu mereka masuk ke rumah sakit. Dengan bodohnya Sehun langsung melaju kencang ke rumah sakit tanpa memikirkan Luhan. Padahal waktu itu ia sudah akan berangkat ke taman bermain.

Sehun memakai _handsfree_ dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali‚ ponsel Luhan nonaktif. Pikirannya sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Luhan. Sehun semakin dalam menginjak pedal gasnya. Sebab jarak rumah sakit dengan taman bermain hanya bisa ditempuh dengan waktu satu jam perjalanan. Rumah sakit tadi berada di luar Seoul soalnya.

"Oh‚ ayolah‚ ayolah…" Sehun sudah gemas sendiri.

Begitu empat puluh lima menit kemudian‚ saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang beberapa menit‚ Sehun baru sampai di taman bermain. Lelaki itu menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Refleks kakinya melangkah cepat dan lebar untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Terlihatlah taman bermain yang sudah sepi pengunjung dan beberapa pegawai yang sedang membereskan pekerjaan mereka di sana.

Sehun berhenti di depan gerbang taman bermain. Tubuhnya berputar untuk mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan‚ dan sosok yang dicari sama sekali tak terlihat. Sehun mengerang kesal. Lalu kembali mencari Luhan‚ menyusuri daerah sekitar taman bermain. Baru setelah itu Sehun menemukan sosok Luhan sedang berdiri di halte sendirian‚ tidak jauh dari taman bermain tadi.

Sehun mendesah lega. Ia berlari mendekat‚ berhenti di sebelah perempuan itu sehingga Luhan menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun terengah-engah.

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Luhan menghadap Sehun‚ dan menatapnya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada matanya yang sembab serta hidungnya yang merah karena sudah menangis tadi. Tadinya, Luhan pikir Sehun memang benar-benar tak datang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi begitu melihat Sehun berada di depannya sekarang ini‚ Luhan jadi tak bisa menahan tangis. Perempuan itu menumpahkan air matanya lagi dan terisak.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Luhan sebelum ia jatuh dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan karena sebenarnya ia tak ingin melihat Luhan menangis. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan halus supaya Luhan berhenti menangis. Sehun benar-benar merasa sesal karena melupakan Luhan dan membuat perempuan ini menunggu lama sekali. Jadi Sehun berbisik‚ "Maaf‚ maaf‚ maaf‚" berkali-kali pada Luhan yang terisak di pelukannya, pada Luhan yang bodoh karena sudah menunggunya selama ini.

"Aku takut‚" kata Luhan disela isakannya. "Sedari tadi aku diperhatikan orang-orang‚ tahu. Aku takut mereka akan berbuat jahat padaku."

Sehun menghela napas mendengarnya. Refleks kepalanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk melihat-lihat keadaan. Tidak ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Sehun mendesah lega karenanya.

Padahal‚ orang-orang yang dimaksud Luhan tadi adalah orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan gemas dan kagum. Saking tidak fokusnya Luhan karena Sehun‚ Luhan jadi salah mengira tatapan orang-orang tersebut.

"Maaf‚ ya… Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu dan ketakutan‚" sahut Sehun. Ia melonggarkan pelukan namun tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya lebih erat. Sehun dibuat tersenyum meski ia harus menahan degupan keras jantungnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu‚ Luhan mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Sehun melonggarkan pelukan lagi lalu membantu Luhan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari wajah cantik perempuan itu. Tak lupa juga Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya ke pundak Luhan supaya Luhan tidak kedinginan. Sesudahnya‚ Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Membawa tatapan mereka beradu kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan membersit hidung. "Sebenarnya‚ tadi sudah ada beberapa bus yang lewat. Tapi aku tidak naik ke sana karena aku ingin melihatmu." jelas Luhan serak. Ia menangis dan memeluk Sehun lagi. Tak peduli kalau Sehun terkejut dengan penjelasannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun membeku. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang makan di depannya. Perempuan itu sudah berhenti menangis‚ lalu merengek minta diantar ke kedai yang masih buka karena kelaparan. Maka berakhirlah mereka di sini‚ memakan mi dingin dan beberapa teguk soju di dekat dermaga.

Menyadari jika sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikannya‚ Luhan mengangkat wajah. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun‚ lalu menghapus sisa makanan di sudut-sudut bibir menggunakan tisu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan setelahnya. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak‚ lalu berkata setelah teringat sesuatu‚ "Oh‚ kau pasti tak suka aku mengikat rambutku. Aku lepas saja kalau begitu." lalu melepas karet yang mengikat rambutnya‚ dan merapikannya kemudian. "Sudah?"

Luhan tak mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun‚ dan itu membuatnya bingung. Apalagi Sehun hanya menatapnya saat ini. Lelaki ini melamunkan apa?

" _Hello_ …" Luhan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget karena tangan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan gelagapan‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Ya? Ada apa?" yang membuat Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun menggeleng cepat sebagai tanggapan. Entah maksudnya tidak ingin menjawab atau mengelak saat dibilang Luhan melamun.

"Kau memikirkan Ibumu‚ ya?" Luhan berusaha menebak.

"Sejujurnya‚ aku lebih memikirkan dirimu." jawab Sehun setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat‚ lalu Sehun menjelaskan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Oh‚ tentu." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Awalnya memang aku marah. Tapi setelah tahu kalau kau datang terlambat karena Ibumu masuk rumah sakit‚ aku tidak jadi marah." jelas Luhan. Ia kembali memakan mi dinginnya tanpa tahu kalau diam-diam Sehun tersenyum karena penjelasannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali dengan senyum simetris. Luhan yang melihatnya jadi menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia jadi tahu kalau keadaan Ibunya Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja melalui respon Sehun.

"Kalau begitu‚ setelah aku selesai makan‚ kau bisa mengantarku pulang dan kembali ke rumah sakit." kata Luhan.

Sehun diam‚ menimang. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah karena masih ada Sehyun yang menjaga Ibunya. Sehun bahkan merasa begitu egois karena Luhan justru meminta demikian padahal ia sudah membuat perempuan itu menunggu selama hampir enam jam. Sehun jadi menyalahkan diri karena kebodohan Luhan yang mau saja menunggu selama itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Luhan lah yang selama ini selalu menyakitinya.

Ah‚ Sehun tak peduli tentang pesakitannya yang pernah dibuat Luhan. Lagipula itu juga masa lalu. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas di sini bahwa sepertinya‚ Luhan mulai merespon rasa cintanya selama ini.

"Kita balapan lari dulu saja bagaimana?"

Luhan hampir tersedak kalau saja ia tak segera mengatur pernapasannya karena terkejut. Perempuan itu berhenti menelan mi dinginnya sembari mendongak menatap Sehun yang bersedekap menatapnya. Meski kini Sehun tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mampu membuat Luhan tersipu‚ tapi entah kenapa Luhan bisa merasakan seluruh rasa panas di tubuhnya berkumpul menjadi satu dan menyerbu wajahnya. Luhan mengerjap‚ menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Karena dari dulu kau jago berlari dan selalu mengalahkanku‚" padahal Sehun sendiri yang sengaja memperlambat larinya supaya Luhan bisa menang saat mereka sedang iseng balapan lari dulu. "aku jadi ingin mengalahkanmu kali ini."

Hening.

"Wah…" Luhan tertawa. "Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku?" tanyanya.

"Bisa."

"Begitu‚ ya?"

Sehun berdecih pelan. "Jangan sombong. Aku ini laki-laki dan aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Lihat saja nanti."

Luhan menahan senyum berkedut sebagai tanggapan. "Oke. Setelah aku selesai makan." setujunya.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan berada di lapangan futsal dekat dermaga Sungai Han setelah Luhan menghabiskan makanannya. _High heels_ putih Luhan berada di sebelah sepatu hitam-putih milik Sehun. Sementara si pemilik sepatu-sepatu tersebut tengah melakukan pemanasan tidak jauh dari letak benda tersebut.

"Nah‚ orang yang sampai duluan di gawang itu‚ dialah pemenangnya." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau aku yang menang‚ kau jadi pacarku."

Luhan yang sudah bersiap-siap jadi menatap Sehun seketika. Rasanya lelaki ini membuatnya jadi ingin mengalah karena taruhannya.

"Oke?" Sehun menginterupsinya. Membuat Luhan mengerjap dan kembali mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban.

Oh‚ bukankah secara tidak langsung Luhan menerima taruhan itu? Sehun jadi tersenyum melihat respon Luhan. Kemudian Sehun mulai menghitung.

"Satu…" mereka berdua bersiap-siap. "Dua…" entah kenapa mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum setelah angka itu disebut Sehun. "Tiga!" dan mereka berlari.

Luhan menjerit untuk mempercepat lari namun pada akhirnya tertinggal juga dari Sehun. Ia tertawa‚ merasa lucu dengan pertandingan ini‚ juga baginya ini pertandingan yang seru. Sementara Sehun sendiri‚ ia juga ikut tertawa karena berhasil mengalahkan Luhan. Lelaki itu sudah sampai di gawang saat Luhan baru saja melewati garis tengah lapangan futsal.

" _Whoo_!" Sehun bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena melihat Luhan terengah-engah dan tertawa di tempatnya berdiri. "Kau lihat kan? Hah! Aku menang!" katanya. Ia baru merasakan napasnya terengah-engah setelah itu.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Ia membungkuk‚ memegangi lututnya sembari berkata‚ "Waah.. _Jinjja_." lalu duduk meluruskan kakinya.

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan‚ ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya saja mereka tak berhadapan. Sehun menghadap ke arah barat‚ sementara Luhan kebalikannya.

"Kau memperlambat larimu‚ atau kau jadi tidak bisa berlari karena sibuk belajar?" tanya Sehun jenaka. Ia memandang Luhan yang meringis dan menepuk lengannya sebal karena pertanyaan itu. Sehun tertawa‚ bahagia sekali kedengarannya. Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian. Menghembuskan napas keras-keras supaya pernapasannya bisa kembali normal.

"Lalu kenapa larimu jadi cepat begitu?" Luhan bertanya balik. Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Motivasi‚ mungkin?" Sehun ragu dengan jawabannya. Tapi itu justru membuat Luhan merona.

Luhan berdeham-deham untuk menetralisir rasa salah tingkahnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang menatap langit malam tanpa bintang di atas sana‚ lalu berusaha untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang aman untuknya. Sebab setiap Sehun berbicara malam ini‚ rasanya Luhan ingin meledak. Entah karena kode-kode gombalnya atau suaranya yang rendah.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau memotong rambutmu." kata Luhan refleks. Ia melirik ke arah lain saat Sehun beralih menatapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku sudah sadar sedari tadi kalau kau memakai gaun yang kubelikan waktu itu." balas Sehun. Kini Sehun kembali duduk dan menatap Luhan. "Sudah kuduga. Kau cantik."

Nah‚ Luhan _kena_ lagi.

Luhan berusaha untuk menahan senyum lebar tapi pada akhirnya ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sehun. Pipinya sudah bersemu minta dielus-elus Sehun. Sehun tertawa geli melihat bagaimana rupa Luhan saat ini sehingga Luhan harus menunduk dalam-dalam. Oh‚ Ya Tuhan… Sejak kapan Luhan jadi ingin lagi dan lagi dirayu Sehun seperti tadi?

Ish! Luhan sinting sungguhan!

"Kau tersanjung aku bilang kau cantik?" Sehun bertanya. Ia menahan senyum geli ketika Luhan menatapnya. "Aku serius. Kau cantik." aku Sehun. Luhan merona lagi dan Sehun tertawa.

"Berhentilah berkata aku cantik. Aku tahu aku cantik karena aku perempuan." sahut Luhan parau.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau cantik karena warna gaunnya cocok denganmu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Luhan jadi berani menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Sama seperti merah muda‚ kau ceria dan menyenangkan. Tapi kau juga harus kulindungi karena bagiku kau lemah." Sehun melirik ke arah lain saat menjelaskannya. Bukannya ingin menghindar‚ tapi ia merasa penjelasaannya ini terlalu aneh untuk diungkapkan seorang lelaki.

"Begitukah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun balik menatapnya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau merasa aku harus kau lindungi?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Ya… Begitulah." jawabnya sayup.

Luhan menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Dagunya ia tempatkan pada lengan sementara matanya menatap Sehun dari samping. Sembari tersenyum‚ Luhan ingat apa saja yang telah Sehun lakukan selama ini. Memang benar Sehun selalu melindunginya‚ dan membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa meski itu melalui acara kejahilannya. Pikirnya‚ Sehun ini lucu sekali. Kenapa bisa Sehun mengerti dirinya dengan baik?

"Sehun‚" panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun menatapnya‚ menanti kelanjutannya. "Aku ingin bertanya." katanya. Ia harus memastikan suatu hal.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Silakan."

"Temanmu yang waktu itu…" Luhan berhenti sejenak‚ Sehun menantinya setelah itu. "…hanya teman? Atau kalian berkencan di dalam apartemen?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum tersemat di bibir. Ia tahu 'teman' yang dimaksud Luhan itu siapa. "Kau mengira kami berpacaran?" tanyanya. Luhan meliriknya‚ menunduk‚ lalu memilin jemarinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau mengira begitu?"

"Soalnya kalian hanya berdua di apartemen." jawab Luhan pelan. Dalam tundukannya‚ Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun. Sementara ia menunggu pun Sehun tak juga menjawab. Luhan jadi mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan Sehun membuatnya tak ingin beralih barang sedetik. Luhan terpaku karena lembutnya tatapan lelaki itu untuknya.

"Sebenarnya‚ ada tiga orang lain yang membantuku menyelesaikan tugas akhir. Hanya saja kau tak melihat mereka bertiga saat mereka ada di apartemenku. Kau hanya melihat saat aku sedang bersama Irene." jelas Sehun seadanya.

"Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Ya‚ Luhan." jawanya kalem.

Oh‚ Luhan jadi suka ketika Sehun melafalkan namanya dengan nada kalem seperti itu.

"Kenapa juga harus di apartemenmu? Kan bisa juga dikerjakan di kampus." kata Luhan berusaha untuk tak kelihatan cemburu.

Oh‚ benar. Dia sedang cemburu. Kenapa‚ sih‚ dia baru merasakan rasa-rasa seperti ini sekarang? Saat tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi pacarnya karena taruhan konyol yang entah kenapa ia setujui dengan anggukan salah tingkah. Lucunya‚ Luhan benar-benar senang karena bisa merasakan banyak rasa semacam ini setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia resmi menjadi kekasihnya Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tahu hal itu. Nyatanya lelaki itu tertawa karena pertanyaan Luhan.

"Teman-teman yang meminta. Katanya biar dekat dengan kedai yang makanannya enak-enak di depan gedung apartemen itu." Sehun kembali menjelaskan seadanya. Dan Luhan kembali bertanya‚ "Serius?" yang akan dijawab Sehun dengan anggukan serta senyuman kalem. "Iya‚ Luhan…"

 _Ugh_ ‚ rasanya Luhan ingin melompat memeluk Sehun saking gemasnya ia pada jawaban Sehun.

"Luhan‚" giliran Sehun yang memanggil beberapa saat kemudian. "Sebelum kuantar kau pulang‚ kau tak ingin bercerita padaku tentang sesuatu‚ begitu?"

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku tak bercerita?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Hanya saja kau selalu berbicara panjang lebar padaku sebelum kau pulang."

Oh‚ apakah itu kebiasaan yang tidak ia sadari? Luhan sampai harus mengingat-ingat karena pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Memangnya aku secerewet itu?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk‚ lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang membuatku suka padamu."

Luhan mengernyitkan pangkal hidungnya karena balasan Sehun. Tangannya secara refleks menepuk ringan lengan Sehun sehingga lelaki itu tertawa. Luhan harus kebal dengan kalimat-kalimat sejenis tadi dari Sehun setelah ini. Kalau tidak‚ Luhan akan terkena serangan jantung dan itu tak baik juga untuk kesehatannya.

"Kau ingin aku cerita tentang apa?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Terserah. Sesukamu. Aku akan mendengarkan." jawab Sehun. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Memandangi wajah Luhan dari samping sementara perempuan itu terlihat menerawang.

Luhan tak tahu sebenarnya ia harus bercerita apa. Ini kebiasaan yang tidak ia sadari‚ sungguh. Luhan merasa biasa berbicara banyak pada Sehun. Ia saja sampai lupa apa saja yang sering ia ceritakan pada Sehun. Karena selama ia tak bersama Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu‚ akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk cerita soal sesi diskusinya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu. Sedangkan itu‚ Sehun hanya mendengarkan selama Luhan bercerita. Baginya, Luhan cantik saat berbicara panjang lebar.

"…Kyungsoo bilang kalau kau dan aku punya pola yang sama. Mungkin akan cocok kalau menjadi satu fragmen yang utuh." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas‚ lalu mencicit‚ "Aku jadi merasa malu cerita tentang ini padamu."

Sehun terkekeh sebentar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau malu kalau Kyungsoo bilang kita punya pola yang sama‚ atau karena hal lain?"

"Seharusnya aku tak cerita tentang ini." Luhan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sedikit kesal. "Tapi tak ada yang menarik juga untuk diceritakan selama aku tak bersamamu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu‚ baru menggerutu soal kesalahanmu sendiri." kata Sehun setengah geli. Luhan menghela napas mendengarnya. "Kenapa malu‚ hm?"

Luhan menunduk dalam. "Aku malu… Karena aku merasa kalau…" Sehun menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luhan selama sepuluh detik. "…kau dan aku punya pola yang sama."

Hening sejenak. Sehun hanya masih memproses jawaban Luhan dengan benar. Supaya ia tak salah paham nantinya.

"Kyungsoo juga bertanya bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran. Lalu aku menjawab kalau aku akan membiarkanmu memilikiku." Luhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena salah tingkah.

Oh‚ benar. Seharusnya ia tak menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun.

Wah‚ Sehun harus mentraktir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena sudah mempengaruhi Luhan yang mudah sekali percaya dengan seseorang.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, baru memahami cerita dan penjelasan Luhan. Ia senang tapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. "Wah‚ kau memutuskan untuk menerimaku cepat sekali. Aku sampai takut kalau kau juga akan meninggalkanku secepat kau memutuskan untuk menerimaku." kata Sehun‚ bergurau sebenarnya.

Namun Luhan menanggapi hal itu dengan serius. Perempuan itu merengut dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Jangan bicara begitu!" perempuan itu menepuk lengan Sehun keras-keras sampai lelaki itu meringis lebar karenanya. "Aku serius memutuskannya dan aku juga akan serius menjalani hubungan ini denganmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yifan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Aku melepasnya dan aku menerimamu sebagai gantinya."

Giliran Sehun yang terdiam. Meski ia merasa tersentuh‚ Sehun juga harus mencari kebohongan dari mata Luhan. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan intens. Pun Luhan tersenyum karena ia tahu Sehun sedang mencoba untuk yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Aku serius." kata Luhan dan ia tertawa. "Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Aku pulang sendiri saja." sambungnya.

Setelah itu‚ Luhan bangkit dan berjalan mengambil _high heels_ yang terletak di belakang garis tepi lapangan futsal ini. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki kelima kalinya‚ tiba-tiba Sehun menarik salah satu tangannya sehingga Luhan menubruk tubuh lelaki itu. Luhan mengerjap ketika Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan. Apalagi saat melihat betapa dekatnya jarak ujung hidung mereka. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Aku percaya." kata Sehun sembari mengangguk sekali. "Aku percaya padamu sama seperti kau yang harus percaya padaku kalau aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir."

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya juga mengangguk sekali. "Ya‚ aku percaya itu." balasnya.

Sesaat setelah itu‚ Luhan memekik karena Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun‚ protes‚ "Turunkan aku!" namun Sehun dengan senyumnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu pendek. Kepalaku capek menunduk terus kalau tinggimu saja tidak sampai sebahuku."

"Aku tidak pendek‚ tahu! Aku hanya sudah berhenti tumbuh tinggi!"

Sehun terkekeh sementara Luhan merengut. Melihat bibir perempuan itu mengerucut pun membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus mengambil kesempatan yang ada―namanya juga lelaki. Secepat kilat Sehun mencuri kecupan dari bibir Luhan‚ membuat Luhan mengerjap tak percaya karena kecepatan itu. Begitu Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang bulat‚ Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Lelaki itu tertawa dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan.

Kecupan kedua itu membuat pipi Luhan merona dan Sehun gemas sekali ingin mengunyah pipi Luhan sekarang juga.

* * *

 **…**

 **Bonus Scene**

 **…**

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Sehun mengangguk. Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengaman namun buru-buru Luhan menghentikannya.

"Aku turun sendiri saja." kata Luhan. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun sebelum ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap-siap turun dari mobil. "Sudah larut malam juga. Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Ibumu."

Sehun menghembuskan napas sembari menatap Luhan. Sehingga Luhan urung turun dari mobil ketika menyadari tatapan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun diam sejenak‚ kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak jadi." katanya. "Pulanglah."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba ia enggan untuk beranjak dari dalam mobil. "Adakah yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun yang menggeleng dengan wajah tak rela seperti itu membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit heran. Ia berpikir sebentar‚ sebelum berkata‚ "Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku akan merindukanmu lagi?"

Lantas Sehun tergelak karena penuturan Luhan yang terdengar lugu itu. Oh‚ astaga… Sehun ingin sekali menculik Luhan kalau tidak ingat tentang betapa lucunya Ibunya Luhan saat sedang marah-marah padanya karena putrinya diculik Sehun. Sehun bukannya anak yang nakal. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin saja terlihat menahan tawa disaat Ibunya Luhan marah karenanya. Ibu dan anak ini memang sama-sama lucu.

Melihat Sehun yang tertawa‚ Luhan pun bertanya‚ "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Lucu saja." jawab Sehun. Lelaki itu berhenti tertawa setelahnya. "Aku tak pernah ingin kau bilang seperti itu padaku."

Luhan melipat bibirnya karena ia sadar kalau pertanyaannya tadi jadi terdengar menggelikan. Ah‚ Sehun bukan tipe lelaki yang ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku‚ ya katakan saja." Sehun menggidikkan bahu ketika berkata demikian.

Luhan masih mengulum bibirnya dan kepalanya mengangguk sekali. "Aku keluar saja kalau begitu." katanya dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan cepat Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Saking malunya ia‚ Luhan tak ingin Sehun tahu bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Perempuan itu sudah hendak membuka pagar rumah namun terhenti. Ia tahu Sehun sedang mengawasinya sekarang ini. Mobil lelaki itu belum pergi dari depan rumahnya. Karena mungkin ia kesal Sehun membuatnya malu tadi‚ atau mungkin lagi ia ingin giliran Sehun yang salah tingkah karenanya‚ Luhan jadi kepikiran ide yang sesungguhnya‚ ia juga malu untuk melakukannya.

Luhan berdeham kecil‚ berbalik sembari memasang senyum yang membuat Sehun mengangkat kedua alis di dalam mobil saat melihatnya. Perempuan itu menghampiri lagi mobilnya. Ia mengetuk kaca pintu mobil‚ dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk menurunkannya. Pun Sehun menuruti kemauan Luhan saat itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya heran kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu sumringah dan sedikit salah tingkah secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah ia menurunkan kaca mobil.

Masih dengan senyumnya‚ Luhan meletakkan lipatan kedua tangan di atas bingkai jendela mobil‚ lalu berkata‚ "Aku hanya ingin bertanya." dan Sehun mengangguk kecil supaya Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Sehun mengerjap. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya sulit terbuka untuk membalas pertanyaan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan sendiri sudah tersenyum-senyum karena ia rasa‚ Sehun mulai salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya. Jadi Luhan melanjutkan‚ "Sehun. Aku menyukaimu."

Dan Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun memerah dalam diamnya. Luhan tertawa menyadari hal itu dan ia merasa puas karena bisa melihat Sehun salah tingkah karena pengakuannya. Oh‚ benar. Luhan mengaku pada lelaki ini bahwa ia menyukainya. Luhan membuka pintu mobil‚ masuk kembali‚ dan memberi Sehun hadiah kecupan singkat di pipi. Sehun sampai tersentak karena terkejut dengan hadiah Luhan. Lelaki itu mengerjap‚ dengan wajah lucu yang membuat Luhan ingin tergelak sepuasnya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa!" kata Luhan sembari menahan tawa dan ia segera berlari keluar dari mobil. Dalam hati Luhan merutuki refleksnya saat mencium pipi Sehun karena gemas. Luhan yang tak ingin kesalahtingkahannya dilihat Sehun‚ akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah cepat-cepat. Ia hanya mengawasi mobil lelaki itu dari balik tirai jendela.

Sementara Sehun sendiri. Ia jadi tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah Luhan menghilang dan ia mendengar suara pintu rumah perempuan itu tertutup‚ Sehun tersadar. Wah‚ perempuan itu. Sehun tak menyangka Luhan juga bisa membuatnya gila seperti ini.

"Aish… Dasar." gumam Sehun geli. Ia tertawa karena tingkah kekanakan Luhan dan salah tingkahnya barusan. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobil untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu Luhan lagi di hari esok.

* * *

 **…**

 **Finish!**

* * *

Sekitar _7k words_ dan akhirnya selesai.

Seriusan selesai. Nggaada sekuel atau epilog yaa… Udah kukasih _bonus scene_ dan semoga itu bisa menggantikan epilognya hehe.

Aku nggabakal ngomong banyak sebelum aku **HIATUS**. Iya, aku beneran hiatus karena _real life_. Sudah kujelaskan dari awal kan? Maaf yaa… Tapi _insyaallah_ aku masih bisa ngetik fanfiksi, dan _post_ fanfiksi baru tapi ngga ber _chapter_ banyak. Mungkin _oneshoot_ , mungkin _twoshoot_.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, kasih label faforit dan ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir. Aku tahu cerita ini cuma sederhana, tokohnya nyebelin (baik Luhan yang kekanakan dan Sehun yang santai-santai aja), dan ngga romantis amat. Kupikir disini aku cuma ngasih bumbu _soft romance_ tapi nggatau juga efeknya ke kalian gimana hahaha.

Gimana Fragment nya? Asik? Wkwk.

 _Btw_ , plot Yifan-Luhan selama ini tuhya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata hehe. Tapi ngga mirip juga sih. Cuma beberapa doang yang mirip. _Thanks_ ya dek karena udah ngijinin aku pake sedikit ceritamu hehe.

 _Plus_ _, sorry for typo(s)._ Terlalu banyak bacaan buat aku jadi pusing ngecek ulang :')

Berakhirnya cerita ini menandai masa **HIATUS** ku, _guys_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di waktu senggangku, atau di saat-saat tertentu.

(Aku jadi sedih ini :(( *lap ingus*)

Udah ah. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kusayang kalian. Kubakal rindu kalian. Nantikan _comeback_ ku yaa! :)

Terakhir, jangan lupa _review_! _Review_ kalian sangat berguna untukku. :)

 _regards,_

 _ **sehooney**_

 _ **(20170728)**_


End file.
